


Gellert

by MsSunless



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 47,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSunless/pseuds/MsSunless
Summary: 盖勒特·格林德沃童年至——
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

“盖勒特少爷，您去哪儿了！”听到女佣焦急的呼喊，盖勒特躲在浓密的树冠里忍住不笑出声。她的声音渐渐远去了。  
盖勒特哧溜从树上滑下来，往草坡底下大步跑去。  
他未满五岁，生得比同龄孩子要高许多，手脚颀长，总是精力充沛。偌大的格林德沃庄园，倒是给他足够的地方消耗体力——只是佣人们越来越难以看住他了。他到处乱钻的时候，像是只灵敏的雀，忽的就不见了。  
事实上，整座庄园，大约也只有格林德沃老先生——盖勒特的祖父——尚能震慑住他。但庄园主的年纪也一天天在长。  
他总是会拿着他那根手杖，敲敲盖勒特的背：“姿态，盖勒特，你是格林德沃家唯一的继承人。”他也会盯着盖勒特无休无止地练习小提琴，这真叫人发疯。盖勒特时不时会拿着琴弓与厅里的塑像模仿打斗，把琴弓挥舞地呼呼作响。每当祖父呼喝他时，他就反驳说：“小提琴没意思，我要学魔法！”  
是啊，魔法，盖勒特见过人们举着小木棍，不知怎么就能让桌上的杂物自动收拾、把地面变得干净透亮；或是像祖母在阅读的时候，敲一敲钢琴就会响起乐声。  
“你还太小，盖勒特。”祖父说，“你要先学会做一个绅士，像你父亲一样。”  
盖勒特从没见过自己的父亲，如果不算画像的话。  
他被要求每顿饭独自在一间大屋子里吃，不能发出过响的声音，还得面对着一幅画像。画像上是两个人，坐着的、穿玫瑰红色长裙的女性和立在她身旁、夜空蓝礼服的男士。奇怪的是，他们的面目并不清晰，这幅画作像是根本没完成。  
“他们是谁？”盖勒特总觉得不自在，“这幅画不会动也不说话！”  
“他们是你的父母，路易和娜塔莉。”老先生严厉地说，“你要时刻牢记。”  
画上的男人依稀能辨别出有着一头金发。盖勒特也是，他的头发金得耀眼，蓬松地垂在脸颊两边；当他跑起来的时候，它们就轻盈地飞舞着。  
“我像他们吗？”  
“当然。”  
父母究竟是什么，盖勒特没有概念。他只知道，午后漫长的嬉戏，是他最快乐时光。  
从佣人的眼皮底下逃脱也是乐趣之一。  
草坡下面有一条溪流，沿着溪流向下是荆棘丛，盖勒特不知道后面是什么，也没有越到后面去过。  
这天，他似乎看到荆棘丛中有什么东西闪着光。可能是阳光照到什么亮晶晶的东西上面，他突然有点好奇。  
盖勒特走近张望，但是他还不够高。他努力地跳起来，无济于事，而且他产生了一种奇怪的感觉，就是荆棘丛随着他跳起来也“长高”了。  
他反而更起劲了，脖子上都出了汗。这时，他落地一没站稳，直直向荆棘丛上倒去——  
盖勒特下意识将双臂挡在脸前。衣服肯定会划花的，他想，他又要挨训了。  
然而他只是直接扑在了草地上。盖勒特睁开眼，茫然地坐起来。还是这片草地，还是这条溪流，荆棘丛却在他身后，真是怪事。  
但他不是一个人。  
“你是，盖勒特？”盖勒特闻声回头，面前是几乎曳地的灰蓝色裙摆。他抬头向上，一下子迷了眼睛，被裙子主人的一头长及腰的金发。  
“你认识我？”盖勒特站起来，目光一直追着面前少女的眼睛，它们是湖蓝色的，与他自己的左眼一样，“你是谁？你不像是个仆人。”  
“我当然不是。”她轻笑，骄傲地说，“我是莱诺拉·格林德沃。”  
“格林德沃！”盖勒特有些吃惊，他从不知道除了祖父母之外还有第四个人拥有这个姓氏——如果不算画像上他的父母的话，“你是我的亲人吗？”  
莱诺拉没有直接说话，她俯身一把抱起盖勒特，走到溪流边。  
“你可以这么认为，盖勒特。瞧，我们长得多像。”  
盖勒特盯着水面，尽管波纹起伏，但他发现，他们简直是一个模子里刻出来的。一样的金发，一样俊俏的脸庞，甚至无意识中下巴扬起的一样角度。  
“眼睛。”盖勒特突然面向莱诺拉说，“这只眼睛不一样。”  
他指着自己的右眼，它是霜白色的。但是二人眼睛的形状如出一辙。  
“你说得没错，盖勒特。”莱诺拉放下他，然后半蹲在他面前，“这是因为你很特别——比我还要特别。”  
“但是有人说我是怪胎。”盖勒特有些许低沉。  
“他们在嫉妒。”莱诺拉微笑，莫名使盖勒特觉得宽慰。  
“那你到底是我的谁？”他追问着。  
“我嘛，”她站直身子，“我是你姐姐。”  
“姐姐？可是祖父从来没说起过……”  
“因为我很特别。”她神秘地说。  
“我也没在家里见过你！”  
“我不住那栋大房子，”莱诺拉朝身后指了指，“我住这儿。”  
盖勒特才发现后面一堆像是长满藤蔓的乱石，其实是间小石头屋子。  
“我可以进去看看吗？”他乞求道。  
“下次吧，盖勒特。今天你打搅了我的午休。”莱诺拉大笑，“而且第一次见面就要求进女孩子的房间，不礼貌。”  
“下次，”盖勒特有些失望，又有些兴奋，“也就是说，我还可以来找你吗？”  
“可以。但是，”莱诺拉举起一根手指，“你要保守你见过我的秘密，不然，魔法会失效的。”她指指那片荆棘丛。  
“你也会魔法！”盖勒特惊呼，见莱诺拉点头，他忙又极诚恳地说，“我一定保守秘密， 莱诺拉姐姐！”他欢喜极了。  
他有一个朋友了，盖勒特满足地想，一个会魔法的朋友。  
小提琴和那幅画像似乎都不那么无趣了。


	2. Chapter 2

莱诺拉少见地做了梦。  
“为什么是这里？”她问坐在一块凸出岩石上的少年，他正望着山谷出神。  
“这里可能比我们想象中更有意义些。”少年回过头，浅色的眼睛里含着笑意，“过来坐坐吧，莱诺拉。”  
“我今天见到了盖勒特。”莱诺拉到他身边坐下，理了理裙子。  
初夏的风带着温暖的微醺。  
“他怎么样？”  
漂亮？机灵？活泼？莱诺拉思考了一些形容词。  
“像我。”她最终说。  
“那很好。”少年点点头。  
“他喜欢我，”莱诺拉顿了顿，“应该吧。”  
“这点像我。”他笑了，温柔地抚摸着她的长发。

莱诺拉醒过来，感到世界前所未有的鲜活。她收拾了一下屋子，规整好桌上胡乱摊开的许多书本，把窗帘拉到最开，又将堆在外面的一些衣物叠好收起来，准备迎接那位小客人。这费了她不少时间，因为没有魔杖，魔法似乎都在离她而去。  
莱诺拉坐下来，深吸一口气。正前方的桌面上放着一支羽毛笔，她伸出双手手掌拢在笔上方几英寸的地方，像是捧着什么不存在的物体。  
羽毛笔只是微微动了一下。莱诺拉又试着做隔空抓取的动作，笔猛地立了起来，但在就要飞到她手心的时候，突然失去力量，垂直掉落地面，砸出几个墨点。  
她有点恼自己。魔法是需要练习的，她的确是太自暴自弃了。她曾经有一阵还特意训练过无杖魔法，只不过是几年前的事了。  
冷静，莱诺拉告诉自己，盖勒特还是个小孩子。不过直觉也提醒她，他不是个能被轻易糊弄的孩子。  
一个上午悄无声息地就过去了，莱诺拉决定出门用溪水洗把脸，短暂地从进展缓慢的恢复练习中放松和清醒一下。门打开，外面却守着一个小人儿。  
“盖勒特？”她不知道他在外面等了多久。  
“莱诺拉姐姐！”男孩甜甜地笑了，有模有样地鞠了一躬，然后变魔术似的从背后捧出一把蓝色的小花，“送给你！”  
的确，这是勿忘我盛开的时节。  
“谢谢。”莱诺拉接过花，见盖勒特一脸期待，便拉起他的小手回屋子里来。  
“等多久了？你可以敲门的。”她让盖勒特坐在椅子上，找了一个透明的瓶子将细软的花茎收进去，然后将瓶子摆上窗台。  
“不能随便打扰女孩子。”盖勒特摇摇头，一本正经地说。  
“学得够快。”莱诺拉揉了揉他金灿灿的脑袋，把他抱到自己腿上，“我以为你会晚些过来，或者明天。”  
“我很早就起来了，”盖勒特骄傲地扬起下巴，“小提琴也拉得不错！所以今天剩下的时间都是自由的！”  
“小提琴，”莱诺拉点点头，“我像你这么大的时候也学过一阵子。”  
“后来呢？”盖勒特追问道。  
“因为听起来像锯木头，就不练了。”  
盖勒特咯咯笑了起来。  
“可是我更想练魔法。”他认真地望着莱诺拉。  
“你会是个出色的巫师的，盖勒特，我能看出来。”  
“我一丁点魔法的天赋都没表现出来过，”他有些懊丧，“我该不会是个哑炮……”  
“胡说，盖勒特。”莱诺拉打断他，“你才多大？魔法不是显现得越早就越强大的。”  
“我能看你变一个魔法吗？”盖勒特请求道，“就一小下，莱诺拉姐姐。”  
“看着。”莱诺拉也不确定能不能成功，但还是从容地挑了一枝盖勒特刚带来的小蓝花。  
她屏住呼吸，努力将力量集中到手上。盖勒特也很是专注，他紧紧抓着她的左臂，皱起了眉头。  
花茎竖直起来，接着，完全离开她的掌心。它浮在空中，缓慢而平稳地旋转着。  
她做到了，莱诺拉心头一颤。怀中的盖勒特一脸痴迷地欣赏着。这一刻很静。  
莱诺拉操控着小花慢慢漂浮到盖勒特手边。  
“谢谢你，盖勒特，再一次。”她微笑，方察觉刚才由于紧张，脸上都有些发僵。  
盖勒特轻柔又带着些虔敬地握住了花茎。然后，他将花儿别在了莱诺拉的耳朵上。  
“真好看，莱诺拉姐姐！”他开心地说，“它们和你眼睛的颜色一样。”  
“和我们眼睛的颜色一样。”莱诺拉亲了亲盖勒特饱满的额头。她知道的，他才是世上最棒的魔法。  
“还有别的吗？”他果然不会轻易满足的。  
“今天只有这么多。”莱诺拉故意说，见盖勒特马上撅起了嘴，“还有一个小问题，我现在没有魔杖。”  
“魔杖？”  
“是的，没有魔杖，很多魔法都变不了啦。”这是实话。  
“如果，”盖勒特转了转眼珠，“我能带给你一根魔杖呢？”  
“那我就可以给你变很多不一样的了。”虽是这么说，莱诺拉心底小小吃惊了一下。魔杖哪里是轻易可以拿到的。  
“那说好了！”盖勒特从她腿上跳下来，挺直了身子。  
“一言为定。”莱诺拉确实期待。

“我在期待些什么呢？”莱诺拉回到了梦境中。  
“期待未知？”少年说着，侧过身去像是在翻找什么东西。  
他捧出了一大束蓝色勿忘我。  
“我还以为你在掏水晶球呢。”莱诺拉笑出了声。  
“在这方面我倒真是懒怠了。”他将花束递给她。  
“谢谢。”  
“你好像不觉得意外。”少年指出。  
“早些时候，盖勒特送了我一样的。”莱诺拉稍稍有些得意。  
“哎呀，那我该嫉妒吗？”他假意生气。  
“那我就期待你的嫉妒好了。”莱诺拉突然起身，将花束一抛。蓝色的花朵四散，环绕着他们飞舞。  
她的魔法，从未远离。


	3. Chapter 3

盖勒特带着任务回到宅邸，话都不自觉少了。  
要怎样拿到一根魔杖呢？盖勒特知道，祖父的魔杖藏在他的手杖里，而祖母似乎把魔杖收在总挂在手腕上的一个精致的小袋子中。他肯定是拿不到的。  
那些上门拜访的客人，有的把魔杖收在大衣口袋里，有的别在腰间。盖勒特总被要求毕恭毕敬地向他们打招呼，还得陪在一旁听他们喋喋不休地谈论“魔法部”、“麻瓜”、“追捕”之类他不懂的东西。太太们那边呢，则是无休止的舞会、披肩样式和珠宝。  
盖勒特总被要求演奏小提琴。他其实一点儿都不喜欢这样，而且他能听出来虚情假意的夸奖。  
“盖勒特真是个聪明的孩子！”  
“他比当年的路易还要有灵气。”  
祖父对这些话好像特别受用。但是祖母每每听到父亲的名字，总会看上去有些伤心。  
时间久了，盖勒特也不再追问有关父母的问题。他知道大人们说话都带有修饰，那些被带来做客、比他大一些的孩子们要口无遮拦得多。  
“我们不跟没有爸妈的人一起玩儿。”他们在他的家里、在大人看不到听不见的地方肆意地说。  
“我爸妈是在战斗中去世的！”盖勒特大声说，“我为他们骄傲！”  
“你说谎！”大孩子恶狠狠地说，“你是个怪胎，看看你那邪门的眼睛。你克死了他们！”  
盖勒特一下子把对方推倒在地。他年纪小，力气却不见得小。  
他举拳要揍，可是对方人多，控制住了他。  
“不理他就行了，省得他告状。”他们凑在一起商量，眼里满是冰凉。  
告状不是男子汉的行为，盖勒特倔强地想。他想要快些长大，快些得到魔法的力量。只要他足够厉害，他们就不敢嚼舌头了。  
为此他需要一根魔杖，请求莱诺拉姐姐教他魔法。  
魔杖不就是一根细长的木头吗？盖勒特仔细端详着小提琴弓，这也是根木头。他凭着想象滑稽地举着琴弓，抖动手腕，期待着变出些小星星、小彩带之类。但是什么都没有。

“下午好，盖勒特。”莱诺拉见盖勒特小心翼翼地从设成障眼法的荆棘丛里钻出来，煞是可爱。  
“莱诺拉姐姐！”他开心地小跑过来，“这是给你的，魔杖。”  
盖勒特递给她一根十几英寸长的木头。其实这是一根树枝，而且大概由于他没能一下子掰断，粗的那一端还劈了，露出三英寸左右白白的木质。  
“谢谢你，盖勒特。”莱诺拉有些哭笑不得，却依然郑重地双手接下了。  
他还相当用心地去掉了分出岔的小枝和嫩叶。莱诺拉握住劈了的那一端，可以感受到枝条沁出些许新鲜的汁液。  
她的小观众已经迫不及待了。  
“快变一个！”  
但是魔杖和木枝是有本质区别的，杖芯是施展魔法的关键，魔杖本身更多是为了提高咒语方向的精准性。  
莱诺拉只能依靠这根树枝让无杖魔法的指向更集中一些。不过还不错，她今天能指引水流形成带状，随着树枝尖端的轨迹画出弧线了。  
“这太棒了！”盖勒特伸手去摸那条水带，凉丝丝的，“我还看到过一位先生把水变成了葡萄酒。你能不能……嗯……”他热切地朝她眨巴眼。  
小家伙显然在渴求更多，莱诺拉不得不打击他了。  
“抱歉，盖勒特，但是光靠这根魔杖我还做不到。”  
“哎呀，”盖勒特面露难色，有点局促，“它不够好……”  
“不是这样的，”莱诺拉把他揽过来，“只是因为它还没有完成。魔杖需要杖芯才完整。”  
“杖芯？”  
“对，在魔杖中心会加一些东西，让魔法更容易变出来。”莱诺拉试图用盖勒特能理解的方式解释，“一般是魔法生物的一部分，常见的有独角兽的毛、龙的心弦、凤凰尾羽。也有少数用人鱼或者媚娃的头发。”  
盖勒特皱起眉头，仔细地一个词一个词理解着。  
“我也有头发。”他总结道，然后伸手就往头上准备揪几根下来。  
“你又不是一只魔法生物，盖尔。”莱诺拉笑着把他的手拉住。  
“我不是……吗？”小家伙有些受伤。  
“你是个巫师。巫师会通过学习变得强大，魔法生物只是生来有些特质罢了。”  
“那你教我好吗？我保证好好学！”他双手吊着她的胳膊，“莱诺拉姐姐。”  
“也行。”莱诺拉想到了一个主意，“你认字了吗？”  
“当然了！”他骄傲地说。  
“很好，那你可以先来看看咒语书。”  
莱诺拉翻出一本《初级咒语》，摊开在桌面上。  
“是法语呀……”盖勒特扫了一眼，有点犯难，“我才学了一点儿法语。有德语的书吗？英语也行……”  
“这可没办法了，本来我的书就不多。再说了，法语比妖精语、如尼文、火鸡话好学多了。”莱诺拉故意说。  
“要学这么多？”盖勒特有点懵，眼睛瞪得大大的。  
“慢慢来嘛。还有，盖勒特这个名字本来就是外语，是匈牙利语里面‘长矛’的意思。”  
“你懂得可真多。”他吐了吐舌头。  
午后，盖勒特吭哧吭哧地啃起了咒语书。他看得很慢，但是拒绝求助。  
莱诺拉也不打扰他，到外面用盖勒特带来的“魔杖”尝试些别的花样。  
约一个小时后，她回到屋里，见盖勒特趴着睡着了，柔软的金发洒在泛黄的书页上。  
“一看书就犯困。”莱诺拉笑，把他抱到小床上。她没忍心离开，而是停留在床边轻轻抚摸他的脸颊。  
盖勒特翻身环绕住她的手臂。  
“妈妈……”  
“嗯？”莱诺拉一下子警觉。但小人儿分明还在睡着。  
“我爸爸妈妈，特别厉害，特别勇敢……”他在梦里喃喃地说。  
“勇敢”吗？  
如果盖勒特真这么认为，那也不错。


	4. Chapter 4

盖勒特最近有点不一样，被祖父发现了。他一整个一整个的下午都把自己关在房间里，还不让仆人送点心。  
“都在屋里做什么呀，盖尔？”祖母把他抱在膝上，柔声问。  
“我在学法语！”盖勒特答道。  
老夫妇俩略微惊讶，交换着眼神。这小淘气何曾能安稳地坐着超过一个钟头？  
但是法文家庭教师确实在近日夸奖“盖勒特少爷进步神速”。  
“或许，他真的有点儿像路易？”私底下的时候，老夫人问丈夫。  
“这是什么胡话，他本来就是路易的血脉。”格林德沃老先生固执地说。  
老夫人不说话了。  
格林德沃先生也去盖勒特房里突击检查过几次，但他的确都在书桌前坐着——虽然有时候在咬羽毛笔，有时候在犯瞌睡。  
“别打扰我！”盖勒特会被突然打开的房门吓一跳，然后撅起嘴抱怨一句。  
“坐正，盖勒特，还有别咬笔。”祖父叮嘱一番便会退出去。  
或许吧，老先生说服自己，盖勒特渐渐长大懂事了，先前都只是一般小孩子调皮，而不是他骨子里带有危险的叛逆。和那个人一样的叛逆。  
不过真相会让格林德沃老先生失望的。  
盖勒特一早摸清了他哪些下午要出门，或者有客拜访，然后专挑他有可能来巡查的下午留在房间里。其余时候，盖勒特锁好屋门，便顺着窗户外的树直接溜去找莱诺拉。这条路线简直绝妙，是盖勒特偶然发现的。他从自己的窗子可以隐约看到溪流向下蜿蜒，而一路都有绵延的树冠。盖勒特可以一路不下地，即使有人从外面经过，也发现不了他。现在是夏天，枝叶繁茂；至于冬天要怎么办，那是之后才需要操心的事。

“羽加……迪姆，拉维欧萨！”  
“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨。”莱诺拉纠正着盖勒特的发音，手把手带着他转动手腕，“挥一挥，弹一弹。”  
地上的猫头鹰羽毛只轻微抖动了一下，也不知道是不是被风吹的。  
“真是糟糕。”盖勒特显然不满意。  
“是没有杖芯的缘故。”莱诺拉提醒他。其实她本可以悄悄用无杖魔法让那根羽毛浮起来的，但出于让盖勒特了解真相的考虑，她没有这么做。  
“猫头鹰的羽毛比较粗短，也是一个原因。”莱诺拉把闷声不响的盖勒特拉到身边坐下，接着说，“在学校里，教授会用更大更轻的羽毛让你练习漂浮咒。”  
“我要什么时候能去学校呢？”  
“等你十一岁，或者早一年，如果你通过测试的话。”  
“十一岁！”盖勒特搬了搬手指，“那还有好久呢！我肯定也通不过测试……”  
“那可不一定，”莱诺拉笑，“我就通过了，而且测试之前我都没碰过魔杖！”  
“快说说是怎么做到的！”

“莱诺拉·格林德沃小姐。”方脸教授在羊皮纸上读出下一个名字，然后扫视着教室里坐着的一排孩子。  
莱诺拉站了起来。她是参加德姆斯特朗提前入学测试唯一的女孩。  
“请你用魔杖演示一个简单咒语，随便什么咒语都行。”教授递给她一根旧魔杖。  
“我没有用过魔杖，教授。”她接过魔杖后，直视着教授说。  
底下的男孩子们开始笑。  
“她是来干什么的，郊游吗？”一个抹了发油、看上去老气的男生跟他的同伴说。有的孩子已经拥有自己的魔杖了，得意地举在显眼的位置，还把它们擦得锃亮。  
教授也显得有些惊讶，不过还是指了指教室另一端的一尊盔甲。  
“朝它挥一下魔杖试试，想象你在攻击它。”  
莱诺拉站到盔甲对面十步左右的位置，举起旧魔杖，然后铆足了劲用力向盔甲劈去——  
铁皮清脆地响了一声，盔甲微微前后晃动两下又静止了。  
哄笑声更响了。  
教授想直接在名单上画一个叉，不过出于礼貌，他还是去盔甲前查看了一下。  
盔甲的胸口正中贯穿了一个手指粗细的洞。  
一周以后，猫头鹰送来了德姆斯特朗的录取函。

“梅林呀，这太棒了！”盖勒特听得两眼放光，忍不住挥了两下小拳头，“后来呢？你是不是把那些瞧不起人的坏孩子都打败了？”  
“其实我后来去了布斯巴顿，一所法国的学校。”莱诺拉笑着摸摸他的头。  
“真遗憾。”盖勒特有些懊丧，“为什么呢，你不想给他们颜色瞧瞧吗？”  
“这个嘛，”莱诺拉耸了耸肩，“不想白学那么久法语呀。”  
“我要去德姆斯特朗，”盖勒特坚定地说，“我替你去。”  
“霍格沃茨其实也不错。这三所学校中我还没去那儿看过，你可以写信告诉我它怎么样。”  
“可霍格沃茨在英国，不是吗？”盖勒特思索着，“猫头鹰会特别慢，我可等不了。一封德国的信我都已经等了好久了。”  
“德国的信？”莱诺拉捧着盖勒特的肩膀，注视着他说，“你是写了信给什么人吗？”  
“嗯……”他有点忸怩，“我听到祖父和别人谈到‘魔杖制作人格里戈维奇’，我就……写了一封信问他，要怎样能得到一根真正的魔杖……”他的脸红了，像是在等莱诺拉笑他。  
但莱诺拉给了他一个拥抱。  
“你真棒，盖尔。”她的声音有一点抖动，“或许，你能帮我一个大忙呢……”  
这个突然的拥抱让盖勒特有点懵。他首次有了种被委以重任的感觉。  
他沉稳地拍拍莱诺拉的背。  
“我会尽最大的努力的，莱诺拉姐姐！”


	5. Chapter 5

初秋，罗齐尔府。  
“伊恩，乖乖张嘴。”年轻的罗齐尔夫人正端着碗，耐心地喂两岁的儿子吃果泥。  
“妈妈……抱！” 小家伙嘴里含含混混地念着。  
“吃完才行！”她把勺子送过去，“别跟你爸爸似的……”  
“夫人，有您的信。”仆人在门口说。  
“我的信？”这很少见，一般信件都是寄给罗齐尔先生的，“大概是家里的吧？放那儿就行，我一会儿再看。”  
“嗯……寄信人是一位格林德沃先生。”仆人读出了信封上的名字。  
“格林德沃先生？”少妇站直了身，一下子僵住了，“拿来我看看。”

致伊莎贝尔·罗齐尔夫人  
盖勒特·格林德沃

手中的碗当啷一声摔到地上，果泥撒了出来。  
“夫人，您怎么了！”仆人慌了神，一边赶紧收拾着地上，抬头却见主人掩着面，泣不成声。  
罗齐尔先生闻讯赶过来时，见妻子呆立着，手里拿着封信，儿子在婴儿座里不明所以地咬着手指。  
“贝尔……”罗齐尔先生小心地从她手中抽出信纸。  
信里只有“L”一个斜体字母。  
“她会好的，她有小盖勒特。”他将妻子的头安放在自己肩上。  
“我知道……”贝尔努力笑出来，“‘盖勒特’，真有她的……”

要什么时候才能攒到七个加隆呢？盖勒特托着腮，苦闷地想。  
他收到了格里戈维奇的回信，是这样写的：

尊敬的格林德沃先生，

本店的魔杖售价七加隆一根，接受订做。不过，第一根魔杖建议亲自上门试用后购买。

您忠实的，  
格里戈维奇

他没有用钱的地方——吃穿用度不需要花他一个子儿——自然也就没有要钱的理由。现在他手头上有一堆银西可和铜纳特，是之前陪祖母和别的太太小姐们去城里逛服装店和首饰店，她们买完东西余下的零钱，有时高兴就留给盖勒特了。总共加起来，离一个加隆还差一些。  
看来以后得表现得更积极主动点儿，嘴要更甜一点儿，盖勒特打定了主意。  
但是入冬前那趟进城，盖勒特手头的钱反而变少了。他看中了一条蓝色的缎带，毫不犹豫地买了下来，尽管这花掉了他近一半的积蓄。  
“啊呀，盖勒特会买东西了！是要送给喜欢的人吗？”一位太太打趣着说。  
“那是当然的了！”盖勒特用力点点头。女士们都掩嘴笑了起来。  
他并不了解她们笑些什么，只是一到家就找了个空档溜去见莱诺拉。  
“这是送给你的，莱诺拉姐姐！”盖勒特虔诚地捧着蓝带子。  
“谢谢你，盖勒特。”莱诺拉贴了贴他的额头，冲他微笑。  
“小姐们都把头发编起来，好看极了，可是我不会……”他脸上微微泛红，手背到后面搓了搓。  
“没关系，我编好，你帮我绑起来。”莱诺拉说着，将头发捋到左侧胸前，熟练地编结成长长的辫子，然后捏着尾部递到盖勒特手边。  
“真漂亮！”盖勒特痴迷地盯着她的每一个动作，小心翼翼地扎了一个蝴蝶结。  
“你喜欢吗？”莱诺拉笑着问，只见盖勒特小鸡啄米似的一阵点头，“我的头发以前可比你的还短呢！”她揉了揉他蓬松的脑袋。  
“啊……”盖勒特努力想象着，“那肯定也不错！不过这么长的头发，要留很久吧？”  
“是的，留了好多年。”她看向了窗外。

白天越来越短了，天空阴沉沉的，随时都像会下雪。他们没法在屋外久待，甚至小屋里面都不足够温暖。  
“你会冷吗？”盖勒特揉搓着莱诺拉的手，时不时向手心呼一口热气。  
“我有办法。”莱诺拉说着，把烛台端了过来。豆大的火苗抖动了几下，像是虚弱的呜咽。  
“这么小的火！”盖勒特紧紧拉住她，“让我跟祖父说吧，请他允许你回宅子里去……”  
他依稀知道姐姐和祖父似乎是闹过什么别扭，她才搬到这儿来住的。祖父脾气是不大好，但是过了这么久，他总该气消了。  
莱诺拉没有接这个茬。她纤长的手指在火苗上方拨弄几下，突然，火苗顺着指尖蹿到了掌心，扩大成一个小火球。  
盖勒特惊叫起来，却见莱诺拉神态自若，似乎那火根本不烫。“噗”一声，火变成了一种暗淡的苍白色，又带着一点儿灰。  
“盖勒特，摸摸看。”  
火焰很温暖，完全不会灼伤。一小撮火苗蹦到了盖勒特手上。  
“哎呀！”他下意识地甩了甩手，火苗落到地上不见了。  
莱诺拉很是享受他一惊一跳的纯真模样。  
“别笑我，莱诺拉姐姐！”盖勒特撅起了嘴，“我只是还不习惯。”  
“再看这个。”莱诺拉伸手取出一朵勿忘我，它们还同夏天时一样娇嫩新鲜。她将花儿投入了火中。那团火像是只被投喂的小动物一般咀嚼了起来，至少在盖勒特看来是这样的。  
火球收缩抖动了一下，然后嘶嘶地向上喷吐几粒火星，仿佛是吃饱了在打嗝。  
它变成了勿忘我的那种蓝。  
“啊！”火光映亮了他睁得大大的眼睛。火像是有生命一般，快乐地燃烧着，如果它有声音，此刻一定在歌唱。  
“你的魔法太厉害了！”盖勒特不住称赞。  
“是一个朋友教我的。”莱诺拉沉静地说。  
“朋友？”盖勒特思索着，她一向很少提到别的朋友，“需要我送信吗？就像给罗齐尔夫人一样？”  
“他在很远的地方，”莱诺拉摇摇头，淡淡地说，“信送不到的地方。”  
“我也是你的朋友，”盖勒特抱住她，踮起脚亲吻了她的脸颊，“我会一直在你身边的！”  
莱诺拉笑，起身找出一个带盖的玻璃罐子，把火苗丢进去。这是种滑稽的观感，那团蓝火像刚打碎的鸡蛋一样顺着罐子壁滑了进去。  
“祝你生日快乐，盖尔。我记得是明天。”


	6. Chapter 6

今天是盖勒特五岁生日，所以他没有任何溜走的机会。  
“盖勒特少爷，就忍耐一小下……”仆人为了把他蓬松的头发打理精神可谓煞费苦心。  
“我不喜欢那样！”盖勒特拼命想把梳到后面的刘海拨弄一点回来，这样还可以稍稍遮挡他过于不同的右眼。  
“哎哟！”他脑门正中被敲了一下，然后像是正面被泼了盆水，所有头发都服帖地收到脑袋后面去了。虽然没有真的淋湿，盖勒特还是觉得头皮发凉。  
“守规矩，盖勒特，你现在不是小孩子了。”刚拿魔杖收拾他的是祖父。  
规矩，哪儿来这么多规矩。盖勒特在心底默默嘀咕着。  
由于被套上一双锃亮的硬底新皮鞋，他在楼梯上任何跑动的声音都会触到大人们敏感的神经。  
“盖勒特，留神！”  
“小心，盖勒特少爷！”  
显然他们没在担心他这个人，而是怕他磕到了新鞋、蹭脏了衣服、或者提前捅坏了生日蛋糕。可那是他的蛋糕，盖勒特自己都不在乎，他们紧张个什么劲。  
还不是因为要做样子给参加晚宴的宾客看。盖勒特趁所有人都没看他的时候，报复似的轻轻踢了一脚柱子。  
客人们陆续到了，带来了不少礼物。  
“可以拆吗？”盖勒特热切地扯了扯祖母的袖子。祖父正忙着招呼别人呢。  
“去吧，盖尔。”老夫人慈爱地说。  
他收到了一支酸橙绿色羽毛笔、一本拉丁文诗歌、一个内含会转动行星的水晶球……接着他拆到一个狭长的盒子，里面居然是根魔杖！  
盖勒特兴奋地将它抽出来，它只有六七英寸长。盖勒特略带迟疑地挥动了一下，顿时失望透顶。这是根施了咒的假魔杖——或者说得好听点儿，儿童魔杖——被挥动的时候会发出尖细的歌声。  
快停下吧，怪傻的。盖勒特祈祷着，一边猛戳了几下，可是它唱得更欢了。  
“我想要一根真的。”他借势对祖母说。  
“等你再长大些。”她总是这样回答。  
“可是祖父说我已经不是小孩子了！”盖勒特气呼呼的。大人们对于年纪的划定总是很随意，在他们想要他“守规矩”时，他就要迅速长大；而但凡他想独自出门，或者想偷尝一口威士忌，又会遭到“小孩子瞎胡闹”的训斥。  
盖勒特知道的，生日会不过是个名头，他们并不在乎一个刚满五岁的小毛头。有个男巫显然有些醉了，开始大声吹嘘他家的井里可以直接打出甜酒。女士们则一个个戴着夸张的头饰，三三两两凑在一堆，笑的时候还要故意用带彩色绒毛的扇子遮住嘴。  
比盖勒特大一些的孩子多半之前照过面，他们直接当他是空气；最小的客人还在摇篮中，他母亲在一旁用魔法让摇篮悬空着轻轻摇晃。小婴儿倒是不躲他，还咿咿呀呀地朝他伸出小手。只是可惜他还不会说话。  
快些结束吧，盖勒特想，一会儿他们还要跳舞，就像从前的很多次一样。他还想快点回去看看床头柜最里面那个罐子装着的蓝火苗怎么样了呢，早上起来的时候它还很欢快地跳动着。  
哒、哒、哒。  
盖勒特捕捉到一丝细小的、与这个微醺的大厅不相合的节奏。深色的西服、华美的长裙，人们的面目是模糊的。  
“盖勒特？”背后有人叫他。  
“嗯？”他回头，原来是个跟他差不多大的小女孩。她穿着条柠檬黄色的纱裙，下摆蓬蓬的，手上捏着一个毛茸茸的猫头鹰玩具。  
哒、哒、哒。  
“我妈妈说，你有喜欢的人了？”小姑娘簇着眉头问。  
“你说什么？”盖勒特大声回问。周围的说话声和笑声嘈杂，他确实没听清。  
哒、哒、哒。  
“她是谁？”她凑近了些更大声地问。  
“她？”盖勒特不知道所指何人。  
哒、哒、哒。  
这个声音愈发清晰了。盖勒特不知道是不是错觉，大人们的谈话声明显小了下去。  
“她是谁？”大厅里只剩黄裙子小姑娘一个人的声音了。  
但她没有看着盖勒特，而是盯着他后上方她手指着的方向。  
盖勒特回头，立马僵住了。如果有人对他施了石化咒，大概就是这种感觉吧。  
旋梯上走下来一个人。她冰蓝色的长裙上闪耀着无数星光，使悬吊在大厅正中的水晶灯黯然失色。她的前额到耳根编结着一圈细密的发辫，环绕着如瀑的金发垂至腰际。但她的面容是冷峻的，尽管透着玫瑰红的双颊和娇俏的唇极力展示着蓬勃的少女气息；那眼神是不会骗人的，看似深湖，实则冰洞。  
哒、哒、哒。  
她的目光找到了他。  
那张脸，是莱诺拉。  
盖勒特惊住了，就像在场的所有人一样。小声音又开始响起来，是重复了许多遍的“她是谁”。  
“是格林德沃先生的小女儿，听说病了好多年……”年长一些的人说。  
盖勒特觉得恍惚，整个人仿佛灌了铅，好不容易迈动腿，又像是踩着棉花。  
她到底是谁？盖勒特不敢去确认。是莱诺拉吗？还是刚好只是一个长得非常像的人？如果贸然叫她，万一破坏了他们的约定……  
魔法会失效的。  
盖勒特想悄悄逃走，回到荆棘丛后面看看，她还在那儿吗？或者单纯从这个不真实的生日会上离开。  
“盖勒特，过来见见你姑姑。”祖父却在这时叫住了他，“也就是你父亲的妹妹。”  
他抬头，是那张美丽得过于像雕塑的脸。  
“你好，盖勒特，祝你生日快乐。”她半蹲着，目光直直地锁定着他，在微笑但是没有温度，“我是莱诺拉。”


	7. Chapter 7

“莱诺拉……”盖勒特喉头一紧，含混地叫了声。他无论如何发不出“姑姑”这个词，便垂下了目光。  
她只是用手在他肩上轻点了一下，就转身离开了。  
紧张的不止他一个。祖父甚至没有逼他说“谢谢”，而祖母则是拉了拉他：“盖尔，还想不想吃别的点心？”  
“她到底是谁？”盖勒特生硬地问。  
“你祖父说了，是你姑姑。”祖母轻轻地说，“她一直身体不好，不愿意见人。”  
“她一直住在这里吗？我为什么从来没见过她？”  
“她在阁楼上养病！”祖父厉声打断，“好了，盖勒特，你为什么不请薇薇安小姐跳一支舞呢？”  
盖勒特心不在焉地牵着刚才找他说话的蓬蓬裙小姑娘到舞池中央，听她有一搭没一搭讲她最近画的画、讲她被限制吃甜食、讲她的哥哥下个月回家过圣诞节。  
“你哥哥是在上魔法学校吗？”盖勒特恍然回过神，终于除了“嗯”、“啊”之外说了句完整的话。  
“谁知道呢？”薇薇安满不在乎地说，“妈妈说，女孩子会一点儿家务魔法就够了，还不如学钢琴和插花。我以后也不想出去上学，跑那么大老远……”  
至此，盖勒特觉得跟她再也没有共同话题了。或许在薇薇安看来，他也比不上蛋糕、甚至她一直攥着的猫头鹰玩具有意思吧。  
他找了个口渴的借口就跑开了。  
在去往摆着饮品的长桌途中，盖勒特又一次瞥到了莱诺拉。  
她在跳舞。  
她，居然，在和一个面目不清的男人跳舞。  
盖勒特胃里一阵翻腾。  
这不可能！盖勒特强忍着一股不适，还是偷偷向那里瞄了几眼。莱诺拉的姿态无可挑剔，虽然衣裙称不上艳丽，但她高挑的身段绝对在到场女客中拔尖。更不用提她下颌到脖颈的曲线，是柔和包裹下的傲气。盖勒特想到冰湖中的天鹅，或是审视俗世的天使。她怎么会甘愿交出双手呢？  
是了，那表情透露出她的心和灵魂绝不在这儿。她的唇线仅抬到礼貌的高度，矜持的眼神多一分是傲慢，少一分是怯懦。盖勒特也想练就那样的精准，但现在他心里更多的是难受。  
他今天想试一点儿酒。  
盖勒特偷偷顺了个装了一半深红色液体的酒杯，见有人过来，他一猫腰钻进了桌子底下。  
葡萄酒并不甘甜，他感到舌根发涩。盖勒特仰头喝了一大口，他现在有些后悔。  
从桌布底下望出去，几双高跟鞋停在那里。  
“我跳得都有点儿热啦！”一个女人的声音。  
“来尝尝气泡酒吧。”她的同伴说。  
看来她们会在这里停留一会儿，盖勒特往里缩了缩，尽量不发出声音。  
“依我看，这位格林德沃小姐可不像是病了。”另一个冷冷的声音响起来，“她那副样子和以前没什么区别。”  
“小声点，劳拉。”边上人轻轻地提醒她，“毕竟过去了这么久……大概有五年了，六年？”  
“好像是小盖勒特出生不久前的事。”  
盖勒特听到自己的名字，心跳不由加快了。但她们马上又谈到了别的事。  
“她那时本来都快要结婚了吧……我记得，那男孩儿好像叫盖佐？”  
“别管叫什么吧，但是能看上她，真是稀罕。”是那个讨厌的劳拉在说话，盖勒特捏紧了拳头。  
“可她的确长得很美。”  
“美有什么用！现在她也二十好几了吧，还订过婚，之后可难办咯！”  
盖勒特听不下去了，他一股脑儿把剩下的酒全灌完了，这下他嗓子里越发干燥地像着了火。他需要逃走，他需要冷风和水。  
盖勒特从桌子另一侧爬出来，好在离墙近，没人看到他。但一起身，他便感到晕头转向。左前方有一扇门，他没多想就转开把手跌跌撞撞地走了进去。  
这是间小会客厅，今天作为休息室，几个长条架子上挂着客人们的大衣。里面没有点灯，空旷清冷，与背后一门之隔完全是两个世界。盖勒特记得窗边的桌子上常放着大玻璃水壶，便摸索着去了。他喝了好几大口清水，终于解了渴，脑子也清醒了一些，也方才发现他不是一个人。  
冷色的月光打在窗前人的侧脸上，使得那张脸上的神情更难以捉摸。盖勒特被注视着，本能想躲，却撞到了桌沿上。  
对面的人抬了抬手，把仅有的一丝门缝封上了。  
盖勒特无处遁形，索性接着酒意大声问道：“你到底是谁？”  
“我是莱诺拉。”她果然这么答。  
“你说你是我姐姐，你说你不愿意来这儿！”盖勒特没法克制自己了，他的声音在发抖，“可他们都说你是……说你是……”  
“我是你的朋友。”莱诺拉笑了笑，扶住他的双肩，“或者至少，你的家人。”  
盖勒特咬着嘴唇，打量着她。他的确能从她脸上看到自己的影子。  
“谁说的才是真的？”他哑哑地说，“我听到有人议论你……”  
“说说，盖勒特，你都听到了什么？”她反问。  
“他们说你病了……很多年。”  
“病过。”  
“但是你没有在阁楼上养病！”  
“我住过一阵子。”  
“那……你本来是要结婚了？”盖勒特迟疑了一下，还是问了出来。  
“本来是的。”莱诺拉喃喃地说。  
“盖佐是谁？”  
莱诺拉原本柔和些的眼神突然又闪过一丝寒光。  
“是个朋友。”  
“他抛下了你吗？”盖勒特突然直直迎向她，带着点愤怒。他知道得比她想象中还要多。  
“是我抛下了他。”莱诺拉平静地答道。  
盖勒特确信他在她精致的脸上看到了一瞬间憔悴，不禁有些后悔。  
“对不起……”他低低地道歉，“说那些话的人好像不太喜欢你……我也不喜欢她！”  
“我可不是为了招人喜欢才来的。”莱诺拉摸摸他的脸，这个熟悉的动作让盖勒特相信这确实是几个月来他偷跑去见的密友，“我一早烦透了，才到这里来找清静。”  
“我也烦透了，真巧。”盖勒特冲她笑，莫名有些腼腆。  
“那你要不要请我跳一支舞呢？”  
“我……我个子还不够高呢……”盖勒特感觉脸上在发烧，接着他就被抱到一张高脚凳上。  
“这样就够高了。”莱诺拉现在微微仰视着他。盖勒特已经适应黑暗了，此时的月光映亮了她的笑容。  
他牵着她的手，看她优美地旋转。  
也许吧，在外面，莱诺拉不得不扮演一个“大人”，戴上精致的假面，然后扛起种种疑问。  
盖勒特希望自己赶紧长大，不用站在椅子上也可以挡在她身前保护她。  
他觉得眼前有点模糊。  
然后，他在自己的床上醒了过来。  
已是清晨。


	8. Chapter 8

盖勒特抹了抹眼睛，头还有点昏，但突然弹坐起来。  
生日、舞会，不会都是他臆想出来的吧！莱诺拉真的来过吗……  
盖勒特飞快地穿上衣服，一边蹬着鞋一边跳向窗子。外面竟积起了白茫茫的雪。他无论如何要去溪边石屋探个究竟。  
计划立刻中断了。在飞跑着穿过前厅时，他见到莱诺拉正独自望着雪出神。她似乎偏爱冷色，一袭松青；头上随意地绾着一个发髻，垂下一绺在白皙的左肩上。  
“莱诺拉……”他不确定地呼唤她。  
“早上好，盖勒特。”她闻声回头，并不惊讶，只是又冷冰冰的了。  
他却步了，仿佛面前有个无形的屏障。他的双手在背后绞住，然后，他低头走进了挂着路易和娜塔莉画像的房间，带上了门。  
是什么改变了莱诺拉？她不喜欢这里吗，还是，她不喜欢他了？  
“你好，盖勒特。”  
“晚安，盖勒特。”  
进一步的交谈似乎是种奢望。  
盖勒特有种错觉，就是只有他能看见她。他极少看见莱诺拉和祖父祖母同处一室，即使在一块儿，他们也不开口。  
她是一个幽灵吗？幽灵能说话，他听人们谈到过。  
但是偶尔在盖勒特练习小提琴的时候，厅里会传来钢琴的协奏。幽灵肯定没法弹琴的。  
盖勒特悄悄尾随过她几次，她总会在顶楼的阴影中消失。  
又一个北风呼啸的夜晚，盖勒特坐在床上，捧着盛有蓝色火苗的玻璃罐发呆。它仍是温暖而富有生机的。他突然萌生了一个主意。  
外墙比想象中滑，好几次他险些踩空。他的手指开始发僵了，抠住高处的窗台越来越费劲。要是有魔法就好了，盖勒特想，快呀，在需要的时候激发出来。  
但什么奇迹都没有发生。盖勒特顶着风摸索着方向，应该是那儿没错。他快要感觉不到自己的手了。  
一丝亮光从窗帘缝里透出来。盖勒特紧咬着嘴唇不发出声音，努力将身体撑上狭窄的窗沿，然后凑近了那道细缝。  
是她。她正在镜子前摘耳环，暖黄的烛火映着她的侧脸，是柔和的。  
盖勒特哆嗦了一下，但是心里比来前安稳了许多。  
亮光消失了。接下来盖勒特要面临更大的挑战：他该怎么爬回去。  
正在他努力往手上呼几口热气、试图让手指灵活一点儿时，插销咔嗒一声开了。  
“不礼貌，盖勒特。”莱诺拉的声音在黑暗中带着一丝戏谑。  
他不知道是怎么扑进了她的怀中，也不知道自己为什么要哭。他很少哭的。  
那晚的梦境很温暖，蓝色的火包裹着他。

盖勒特不再执着于莱诺拉白天与夜晚对他迥然不同的态度。他很早就学会了不把所有的疑问都提出来，就像对祖父母一样。也许就像他异色的双瞳，盖勒特时而在照镜子的时候想，事实就摆着，无据可循。  
翻窗现在对他来说已是熟门熟路，而且他也长了个子和力气。严冬过去，气候回暖。盖勒特喜欢夏天漫长的白昼和透亮的天空。希望莱诺拉到时也会愿意到屋外走走，就像去年他们相遇时一样。她一整个冬天都没有出门，现在肤色白得不健康。  
莱诺拉会将窗子留一道缝。这天，盖勒特正要拉开窗翻进去时，他听到了说话声。  
“……明年春天丧期一过，你就嫁过去。”盖勒特心中惊跳，捂住了嘴。这是他祖父的声音。  
“不。”莱诺拉冷淡地说。  
“没跟你商量。”祖父一贯很强势，“你已经二十三岁了，而且一直有病。还有人家愿意下聘已经够对得起你了。”  
“有病？”盖勒特听到她从椅子上站起来，“我有没有病你不知道吗？你要是想摆脱我这个麻烦，我可以走。”  
“你走，格林德沃家族的名声怎么办，盖勒特的名誉呢？流言从来没有停过。”  
“盖勒特，”莱诺拉冷笑了起来，“他可真好用，不是吗？”  
听到自己的名字，尤其是被莱诺拉以那样生硬的口吻念出来，盖勒特僵住了，胃里一阵痉挛。  
“你大费周章编造的故事，说得好听是为了他，其实就是在骗自己。”莱诺拉继续说，“你怕了，你怕他那张脸，你怕见到你这辈子最痛恨的脸！”  
“够了！”祖父厉声说，“少得寸进尺！盖勒特绝不会是你的……”  
“我的？”莱诺拉失声笑道，“还有什么是你夺不走的？我的魔杖，我的自由，我的孩子？”  
盖勒特脑中“嗡”的一声。他头晕目眩，听不清他们说话了，光是死死撑在窗沿上不掉下去，并且紧咬着牙不发出声就已经耗尽精力。他朦胧间见到祖父似举起手杖要向莱诺拉冲去，她下意识地将双臂挡在面前——  
一人多高的火焰骤然从木椅子上蹿起，隔开了他们。接着，是门被砸上的巨响。  
良久，窗从里面开了。  
“谢谢你，盖勒特。”莱诺拉声音喑哑，“你的魔法很漂亮。”  
盖勒特木木地爬进窗子。  
“我的……魔法？”  
莱诺拉指了指刚才烧着的、却完好无损的椅子。  
“你是火，盖勒特。”她有一些哽咽。  
他拉着她到椅子边，然后站了上去。说也奇怪，当火燃尽后，遗留下来的不是死灰，而是宁静的湖水。他抱住她，吻了吻她流过泪的眼睛。一切都顺理成章，就像他注定为她吸引。他们仍然亲密，甚至比之前更心照不宣。只是盖勒特小心地把那个特别的称呼埋藏了起来，他只叫她的名字。

“我攒到三个加隆了，莱诺拉！”盖勒特高兴地说，“也就是将近半根魔杖。”  
自从魔法的天赋表现出来，盖勒特进步飞快。他现在可以空手随心所欲地移动附近的小物体，但是他执着地要通过挥舞那根没有杖芯的树枝来实现动作。  
“真不错，盖勒特。以及六岁生日快乐。”莱诺拉笑。  
“说真的，”盖勒特用树枝尖端指着莱诺拉绑头发的蓝缎带，让它慢慢自行解开，略带严肃地说，“你想不想逃走？我能帮些什么？”  
“逃走？”莱诺拉摇头，“我会堂堂正正地走出去。”  
“那你去哪儿？找罗齐尔夫人吗？”  
“或许，去找盖佐。”她若有所思地说。  
“他是个什么样的人？”  
“很有趣的人。”  
“跟我怎么比呢？”盖勒特叉起了腰。  
“你们不太一样。”莱诺拉捧着他的脸注视了一会儿，“不一样的有趣。”  
“那他舞跳得好吗？”  
“比你现在好一些。”她轻轻地笑了。  
“我只是还不够高！”盖勒特嚷着，然后牵起莱诺拉的手，努力踮起脚尖，“等我不用站在椅子上就比你高的时候……”  
“你就不想和我跳舞了。”莱诺拉提起盖勒特的小手，领着他在原地转了个圈，嘲笑他说。  
“我不会的！”他大声争辩着。

“我出门了，盖勒特。”  
莱诺拉穿着深红色的裙子，这和她并不相配。阔沿带纱的帽子遮住了她的发髻和半边脸，但是盖勒特看到了她的欣喜。  
“我会给你写信。”她俯身贴了贴他的脸颊，在他耳边说。  
对方续弦，所以没有大操大办的仪式。她跨进了马车，随着车轮轧出的细小颠簸声远去了。  
半个月后，葬仪。  
天空中飘着细雨，但远没有到要打伞的地步。墓地里蒙着一层雾，墓碑和前来仪式的人都模糊了。

莱诺拉·格林德沃  
1865-1889  
Forget me not

“听说是马车坠下了山崖。”  
“要不是她生病失去了魔法……”  
失去了魔法？可笑。但盖勒特固执地一语不发。  
“格林德沃这辈一个都不剩了。”  
“所幸还留下个小的。”  
边上紧挨着的是路易和娜塔莉·格林德沃合葬的墓碑，在今天之前这是最新的一块。  
其实盖勒特早就有所预料。莱诺拉离开后的第三天，玻璃罐中的蓝火消失了。与此同时，他在床底下发现了一个小皮箱，里面是他折下的树枝“魔杖”、咒语书和一沓信，最上面一封写着：给七岁的盖勒特。背面被暗红色的蜡封住，他没法揭开。  
这大概就是所谓给他写信吧。也对，她应该是去到猫头鹰送不了信的远方。她自由了。  
再过一阵子，勿忘我又要开了呢，莱诺拉。  
盖勒特朝那墓碑鞠了一躬。


	9. Chapter 9

再没有人盯着盖勒特练小提琴了。  
葬礼后不久，祖母就卧病在床，而祖父成天就把自己关在书房里。家里终日弥漫着不知名的气味，不一定难闻，但让盖勒特感到压抑。这时他就会跑出去，跑到溪流边。魔法制造的假荆棘丛已经不见了，石头屋子仅仅是一个空洞；他朝里面喊莱诺拉的名字，但连回声都激荡不起来。  
但是没有别人能跟他说上话。宅子里越来越冷清，登门的人也少了。面目模糊的画像依然沉默，一动不动。  
盖勒特开始逼迫自己长时间干同一件事情，有时候是拉小提琴——他意外地发现这并不讨厌，有时候是研读咒语书，有时候单纯只是跑到筋疲力尽。他许多次想潜进莱诺拉最后住的房间，但是门窗都被魔法封上了，他什么都看不到。  
他疯狂地在宅子里寻找一切与她有关的事物，但是，一无所获。留下的只有小箱子里的信，还有早先盖勒特藏起来的空玻璃罐。他没再能变出火来，这使他有点儿自我怀疑，以至于偶尔当他看到镜中的自己时，会没来由地生气。  
盖勒特一天天盼着下一次生日，他相信那时候他就能拆开第一封信。每个夜晚他都认真回想她的模样，希望能在梦中重逢；他习惯卷着被子睡，并且扯着一个角，假想成一只温暖的手。  
他想念她。

盖勒特七岁了，他如愿以偿拆开了信。莱诺拉的字体除了比他的老练许多，几乎如出一辙。这封信是法语写的，开头是“祝盖勒特七岁生日快乐，希望你能不间断地读下来”。  
“小瞧我！”盖勒特骄傲地说。他小心地摊平信纸，无比虔诚地慢慢读着，时时忍不住插几句话。  
“钱攒得怎么样了？”信里问道。  
“四个加隆多一点儿，”盖勒特有点难为情，“现在不太有机会拿到零钱。”  
“我猜你还变不出小火苗。”后面一段提到。  
糟糕，她什么都知道。  
“不过这没关系，一下子凭空变出来是很难。你可以先借用蜡烛的火——开始可能会烫手。盖佐是这么教我的。”  
是呢，盖佐，不知道莱诺拉找到他没有。  
盖勒特看完，小心地收起信，然后试探着朝烛火伸出食指。  
“嘶！”这一丁点火焰丝毫不客气地啄了他一口，盖勒特赶紧缩回手来捏着耳垂。  
或许它需要几朵温柔的勿忘我。

盖勒特八岁了，玩火已经成了一把好手。  
依旧没人管他，家庭教师也只履行教学的本职而已，和盖勒特没有任何私人对话——盖勒特也嫌他古板。佣人被辞退了许多，只留了照顾祖母的必要人手。祖父老了，白发满头，人也佝偻了。他偶尔会敦促盖勒特一句刻苦学习、少偷懒贪玩，但是总避开目光接触。  
其余的生活还是一样，在固定的时间，食物会在餐桌上自动出现。盖勒特已经可以无视那幅画像了。  
第二封信是英文写的。  
“生日快乐，盖勒特。今天下雪了吗？”  
盖勒特跳下床往窗外看去。这会儿是午夜，外面漆黑一片。头顶没有星月，云层应该很厚。  
“没有呢，但一直是阴天。”盖勒特爬回了被子里。  
“你出生的那天下了雪，外面很白、很安静。”  
盖勒特往下陷了陷。他那时候是什么模样呢？应该是个皱巴巴的小婴儿，就像他看到过的别的婴儿一样。  
“但是你一点儿都不安静，我猜现在也是。”他仿佛能看到莱诺拉把他看穿了的得意神情。  
“你说得对，”盖勒特嘟哝着，“可我没人能说话。”  
魔法现在是他唯一的朋友，但是没有像样的魔杖，他的施展空间很有限。手头上有将近六个加隆了，明年，他一定能攒到一根魔杖。

盖勒特九岁了。  
今年的生日信，开头第一句就把盖勒特弄懵了。  
“那是匈牙利语的‘生日快乐，盖勒特’。真是糟糕，我从来没有正经学匈牙利语，要写一封信太难了。盖佐拿这个笑话过我。”后面是他熟悉的德语。  
盖勒特轻轻笑起来，又有一点嫉妒盖佐。  
“你瞧，学习总是难免枯燥。但我得承认，会的多一点儿不是坏事，尤其是在评判朋友是否值得交往、敌人是否值得重视的时候。而且当你在某一方面懂得多了，就能轻易判断他们是行家还是虚张声势。梅林啊，我可真爱看人出丑。”  
“噢……”盖勒特不由得心虚，莱诺拉会不会一直只把他当个傻孩子看。他使劲摇了摇头把这个念头驱逐出去。  
“现在提上学是不是早了点儿呢？不过你要是想对三所学校了解更多，可以写信给罗齐尔夫妇——他们住在法国，但是上了德姆斯特朗。另外，盖佐有一个姑姑在英国，她叫巴希达·巴沙特，霍格沃茨她门儿清。”  
说到上学，盖勒特心里又升起了许多想象。他马上就要有七个加隆了，接下去只需要一个出远门的理由……  
然而比那最后几个西可和纳特更早落到盖勒特手中的，是一笔巨大的遗产。  
祖母没能熬过那个冬天，祖父在随后的几个月，迅速地也垮了。  
他临终前把盖勒特叫了过去，但两人相对无言许久。  
“你恨我吧，我知道的。”祖父的声音和他的眼神一样浑浊，“你终究不是他……我太希望你是。”  
他猛烈地咳了几声，逐渐变成呜咽。他干枯的手颤抖着摸索着床头，十分吃力。盖勒特犹豫了一下，还是没有动。  
祖父抓住了他的魔杖。  
“恨我吧，就像一直那样……但我不恨你，也许你不相信……莱诺拉。”他的喉咙被什么堵住了，发出低沉的呼噜声。  
“祖父？”盖勒特倒吸一口凉气，瞪大了眼睛，“我是盖勒特！”  
床上的老人直直盯着天花板，像是没听到。盖勒特有种怪异的感觉，就是祖父能看到莱诺拉漂浮在上的灵魂。  
“盖勒特，盖勒特……他很好……”他若有若无地笑，“我累了……”  
他颤抖的手将魔杖对着太阳穴，慢慢地引出一缕半气体半液体的银色物质。边上有个先前准备好的小玻璃瓶，祖父费劲地把那团东西放了进去，然后变出了木塞封上口。  
他长长地叹了一口气，神情变得轻松。  
他终于看向了盖勒特，一滴泪顺着蜿蜒的皱纹滑落。  
祖父最后那个带着些愧疚和无奈的笑容令盖勒特感到陌生。  
格林德沃家族只剩他一个人了。


	10. Chapter 10

那儿有一根魔杖，在祖父失去温度的手中。盖勒特异常冷静地抽出了它，一时间他似乎听到木头中传出尖细的叫声，它好像在拼命挣脱他的手。  
这不是根合手的魔杖。盖勒特把它收回到祖父的手杖中。  
丧葬事宜祖父在生前都吩咐下了，盖勒特只消走一个过场。几乎没有人来参加，倒也清静。距离上次葬礼差不多正好三年，盖勒特帮莱诺拉的墓除了除杂草。  
“我该去哪儿呢？”他问道。回答的只有风声。  
盖勒特简单盘算了一下，发现他面临的问题堆积如山。他压根儿不知道家里的钱从哪里来的，以及维持现在的生活状况需要多少开销。先前他总以为自己已经长大了，但其实他从未独自出过门。至少还有一年多他才能去学校，但是上学又要花多少钱呢？以及那些学校如何能得知这里有一个适龄生？  
“我需要一些帮助。”尽管不太情愿，盖勒特终于还是给罗齐尔夫妇和巴沙特女士分别去了信。  
在等回信的日子里，他辞退了剩下的仆从。他们说了些客套的表示不舍的话，陆续离开了。盖勒特往沙发上一躺，家里就像往常一样安静。  
习惯就好，他告诉自己。闭了一会儿眼睛，他的肚子不争气地叫唤起来。  
糟糕，他还不会做饭。他甚至不知道厨房在哪儿。  
盖勒特抱有一丝侥幸走进了他吃饭的房间。出乎意料的，饭菜像往常一样在桌上。他却没来由地有些生气。  
“是谁？是谁还没走！”他冲着空气大喊。  
一声爆响，盖勒特下意识抬手挡着脸。等他小心地移开手臂，发现面前站着一个半人高、长着水汪汪大眼睛和布满绒毛的尖耳朵的小怪物，身上似乎随意披着一个枕头套。它耷拉着脑袋，不敢看他，显然在发抖。  
“盖勒特少爷！您是不是对午餐不满意？绒绒马上重新准备！求盖勒特少爷千万不要开除绒绒！大家都走了，绒绒怕极了……”  
它的声音特别尖，听着像是雌性，说着还不住地要用脑袋撞桌腿。  
“你叫绒绒？你是谁，或者你是什么？”盖勒特问她。  
“绒绒是家养小精灵，好心的少爷！”她不撞头了，但是泪水涟涟，还是不敢抬头，“绒绒要是哪里做得不好，请少爷惩罚！但是千万不要给绒绒衣服……”  
“衣服？”盖勒特有点莫名其妙。  
她听到盖勒特说这个词，哭得更大声了。  
“别哭了！”盖勒特命令她，小精灵居然一下子止住了，只是一抽一噎的。他不禁觉得有趣。  
“你领多少工钱？”盖勒特问她。  
小精灵怔住了，像是听到了极端恶心的话。  
“工钱！一个好的小精灵是不会想那种东西的，呸！”她甚至有些义愤填膺。  
这倒不错，盖勒特心想。  
“那你只是做饭吗？”  
“绒绒什么家务都会干！”听到盖勒特语气柔和一些了，小精灵挺起胸膛骄傲地说。  
“行，你留下吧，就干你平常干的。”盖勒特心里也一下子踏实了。至少他不用再饿肚子。  
“非常感谢您，高贵的少爷！”她深深鞠了一躬，然后打了个响指消失了。

伊莎贝尔·罗齐尔第一次见到盖勒特，是在1892年初夏。那天她一直惴惴不安，直到看见丈夫带着一个金发的孩子移形到宅子前的大道上，才放下心来匆匆迎出屋去。  
“盖勒特，见到你真好！”她给了盖勒特一个坚实的拥抱，转头埋怨丈夫说，“一定是你幻影移形又出了差错，孩子脸色都白了。”  
“是门钥匙，我不太习惯。”盖勒特礼貌地点头微笑，“您好，罗齐尔夫人。”  
“快进去吧！”罗齐尔先生轻轻拍了盖勒特的背，“就当是在自己家。”  
“谢谢您。”盖勒特提着他的小皮箱，走进了大门。  
罗齐尔家有个独生子，伊恩·罗齐尔。他刚满七岁，白白净净的，一看就是在家人百般呵护下长大的样子。  
“盖勒特哥哥，你没和爸爸妈妈一块儿来吗？”晚饭时伊恩忍不住好奇地问。  
“伊恩！”母亲小声急促地喊了他一声。  
“他们出远门旅行了。”盖勒特面不改色，舀了一勺土豆泥。  
“盖勒特以后会跟我们一起生活。”罗齐尔先生停下了手中的刀叉，看着儿子说，“你们要好好相处。伊恩，待会儿不如你带盖勒特参观一下他的房间？”  
伊恩乖巧地点点头。  
“你有什么需求就尽管提。”罗齐尔夫人补充说。  
“我需要订做一根魔杖。”盖勒特直言，然后从上衣口袋里掏出一个小玻璃瓶，“另外，我想知道这是做什么用的。”  
小瓶子里悬浮着一缕银白色的物质。  
“没问题，”罗齐尔先生认出了那东西，“魔法部里我有门路。”  
“非常感谢。另外，我至少要住一年多时间，我可以付房租。”盖勒特一板一眼地说。  
“说什么傻话，孩子。”罗齐尔夫人打断他，并惊讶于他小小年纪的老成，“你可以把我们当家人——当然，你愿意的话。”  
“您真客气，夫人。”盖勒特便不再坚持，舒展了一个礼节性的笑容。

“他可真像她……”罗齐尔夫人安顿伊恩睡下，回到主卧，轻叹了一句。先前经过盖勒特房门前，她发现门缝里还亮着光，但是没有进去打扰。  
“盖佐该难过了。”罗齐尔先生打趣道。  
“特洛伊，你有没有点儿同情心？”她瞪了丈夫一眼。  
“你看他，是需要同情的样子吗？”罗齐尔先生拉住妻子的手，“他是个有主意的，和他父母一样。”  
“你说那个记忆是谁的？”  
“不知道，我猜不是莱诺拉的。”罗齐尔先生顿了顿，“但不管是谁的，希望他能受得住。”


	11. Chapter 11

“盖勒特，你骑过扫帚吗？”一个明亮温暖的午后，伊恩拉着盖勒特去一间储藏室，翻出了两把扫帚。这间小屋子里放着的是些体育休闲活动的旧物，除了扫帚，还有一套巫师棋，一件旧的比赛袍——背后印着“罗齐尔”这个姓氏，看来是罗齐尔先生以前的衣服；以及盖勒特没见过的一些游戏道具。  
“没有。”盖勒特摇了摇头，“祖父觉得魁地奇是种野蛮的活动。”  
“哈哈，但你不这么认为吧！”伊恩听出了盖勒特的不以为然，“我妈妈也不喜欢我玩儿，她觉得我太小了。但是爸爸会陪我，还教我传球——他以前是个很棒的追球手呢！我们今天可以先飞一飞，我来教你！”  
盖勒特跨上了比他人还高的扫帚，用力蹬着地面，慢慢地悬浮起来。这感觉比他想象中要稳当，他天生平衡感就好。盖勒特尝试着前倾身子，几乎贴在扫帚柄上，然后一发力加速。成了！他像支箭一样冲了出去，还升高了十几英尺，风吹在他脸侧非常舒爽。  
“等等我！”伊恩远远地惊叫，小心地驾驶着扫帚跟上去，“你这可不像是第一次飞……糟糕！”他微微地向右侧探出身子向下瞄了一眼，脱口而出，“我飞得太高了，妈妈看到又要说我了……”  
“你这么怕她吗？”  
“不是怕啦！”伊恩不承认，但脸有点红，“她就是，有时候有点儿唠叨？”  
这一点盖勒特是同意的。罗齐尔夫人每天至少要问他五遍住得习不习惯、吃得是否合意、有没有特别的需求，然后还总拿一种“你还小呢”的忧心忡忡的眼神看着他。但他早就不是小孩子了。  
盖勒特不禁想，如果是莱诺拉的话，应该会骑着扫帚和他一起玩，说不定还会笑话他太慢。  
他在罗齐尔家住了一阵子，每个人都待他很友善，然而盖勒特仍清楚地在心里划出一条线：这是“他们”的家。虽然他偶尔也会幻想，他原本所属的那个家会是什么样子。但很难，父母，尤其是“父亲”这个角色，他无从想象。  
盖勒特会更多留意罗齐尔先生。他在法国魔法部工作，每天回家的时间不固定，看样子工作很忙；但是下班后，他准会在第一时间拥抱亲吻他的妻子和孩子，双休日更是把大部分的精力留给了伊恩。用罗齐尔夫人的话说，就是“太惯着他了”。  
盖勒特住下之后，罗齐尔先生自然也会关注他。但和妻子不同，他把盖勒特当大人看，这让他很满意。诸事他们会商量，站在对等的高度。比如这天罗齐尔先生回来，刚放下包，就带给盖勒特一个消息。  
“盖勒特，两周后我要去德国出差。我想我们会有足够的时间到格里戈维奇先生那里去一趟。”  
“谢谢您，先生。”他终于要拥有一根魔杖了，盖勒特心底欢腾起来。  
“还有那个小瓶子，我没忘。”罗齐尔先生点了点自己的额头，微笑了一下，“但是记忆资料调取室最近把守得比较严，还是小心为妙。”  
“您费心了。”  
盖勒特看过罗齐尔先生教伊恩下巫师棋。  
“玩过这个吗，盖勒特？”  
“知道一点儿规则。”盖勒特点头。  
“来，试试看。”罗齐尔先生邀请他在对面坐下。  
盖勒特从前单纯是觉得棋子们互相攻击很有趣，没有深究过策略；当然，他也没什么机会找到伴下棋。所以他不出所料地输了。  
“您可真厉害！”盖勒特被这游戏迷住了，还在回味着他是如何一步步落入罗齐尔先生的布局中的。  
“也就是下得比你多。”罗齐尔先生笑笑说，抽出魔杖挥动了一下，那些倒下的、碎成一块块的棋子立刻站起来恢复了原状，“我以前和朋友下，几乎没赢过。”  
“连我都赢不了，不是吗？”罗齐尔夫人正好过来，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“你说得对，亲爱的。”罗齐尔先生抬头，捏了捏妻子的手。  
“他们太腻歪了。”伊恩趴到盖勒特耳边偷笑。  
“好了，盖勒特，”罗齐尔先生接着说，扬了扬棋盘，“之后你去上学，用这个能交一些朋友。”  
“我要把他们都打败。”盖勒特眼里闪着狂热，但是语气又很冷静。  
罗齐尔夫妇对视了一眼。  
“我要是不拦着，你是不是能把什么不该说的都漏出来？”当晚，等孩子们都睡下，罗齐尔夫人轻轻地埋怨道。  
“也没有该不该的，贝尔，他总有一天会知道的。”罗齐尔先生望着收好的巫师棋出神。这副棋是他学生时期常常和室友巴沙特·盖佐拿来消遣的。  
“他还没到十岁！”她忧心忡忡地，“你也是，还主动提起记忆的事情。”  
“他一直惦记着呢，只是没说出来。”  
“我知道他懂事……唉，我就是心疼。”  
“你别忘了，他可是个格林德沃。”

“格林德沃先生！是啊，我还记得您的信呢！”魔杖制作人在听到两人的来意后，爽朗地笑了，“不过你比我想象得还年轻。”  
“劳您记挂了。”盖勒特有些吃惊，现在距他写信几乎有五年之久。  
“但凡跟魔杖有关的事情，我不费什么力气就能记得很清楚。”格里戈维奇非常自豪地说，“比如罗齐尔先生，来过我这里两回。第一回是开学前买新魔杖，第二回是您五年级的时候，从扫帚上摔下来，折了魔杖，对不对？您那时候不敢跟家里说，还是一位朋友偷偷陪您过来的呢！”  
“您说得不错。”罗齐尔先生也笑了，“多亏您的手艺，我父亲才没发现它坏过——不然我的腿该折了。”  
他们简单寒暄了一番，格里戈维奇回过头来问盖勒特：“那么，您有什么特别的需求吗？比如偏好哪一种木材或者杖芯。或者在成品中挑一根？”  
“事实上，我只需要您帮我加上杖芯。”盖勒特说着，从随身带着的一个狭长的盒子里抽出了那根枝条。它没有上过魔杖专用的防护漆，尽管盖勒特一直小心地收藏着，树枝还是干枯甚至有些开裂了。  
格里戈维奇默不作声地接了过去，同时指挥着一条细长的皮尺自动在盖勒特周身量了起来。他掂了掂那根枝条，又反复举起两端观察，不时还凑上去听一听、闻一闻。  
皮尺在测量盖勒特瞳距的时候，魔杖制作人抬起了头。  
“其实这并不是制作魔杖的理想木材。”  
盖勒特心里一沉。他预料到过这一点，毕竟这是他随意折下的树枝。但是他不愿意就此放弃，正想开口请求——  
“但是出人意料的，它有施过魔法的痕迹。而且显然，它信任你。”格里戈维奇继续说，目不转睛地打量着他，“顺道提一句，你的右眼很特别。我认为我见过和它很像的一双眼睛……”  
“先生，”罗齐尔先生开口了，“您看什么杖芯合适呢？”  
“当然啦。”他又低下了头。皮尺已经回到了台子上，静止不动了，而格里戈维奇开始用羽毛笔飞快地记录下尺子刚刚得到的信息。  
然后他起身往店铺深处走去了，写着字的小纸片漂浮着跟在他身边。里面传来了持续的翻找东西的声音。  
“我认为是它。”格里戈维奇兴冲冲地端出一个细长的木盒，它表面已经显得有些灰扑扑的了。他用一个咒语打开了盒子。  
“这是根头发？”盖勒特凑上去瞧了一眼。盒子里是一根长长的黑色毛发，看上去比人的头发稍粗一些。  
“是斯芬克司的头发。”  
“斯芬克司？是那个喜欢出谜语的……”  
“你要这么说也对。”格里戈维奇微笑，“不过他们可不只是会出谜语……我曾祖父得到这根头发的经历可真是个传奇。”他追忆似的说。  
“它居然还在这儿。”罗齐尔先生也产生了兴趣，“我听过好多个版本的故事，只是没想到还没人能用上它。”  
“这根头发很贵重吧，先生？”盖勒特问道，“您其实本可以给自己做一柄魔杖的。”  
“没有遇到对的巫师之前，它本身是没有价值的。”格里戈维奇摇头，“我不是个收藏家。七个加隆，先付一半定金，三天后取。”  
盖勒特很是惊讶。他原本以为这种珍贵的材料会要价更高。  
在他付完定金将要出门的时候，格里戈维奇最后说了一句。  
“你是个谜，年轻的格林德沃先生。”


	12. Chapter 12

盖勒特和伊恩一起相处的时间明显变少，他现在有新的关注点了。魔杖真令人着迷，用它施咒和凭借无芯的树枝完全是两码事。要形容的话，施魔法就像用沙子垒城堡，之前他没有合适的工具，而且像被迫戴着厚厚的手套，勉强能推起一个外形；而魔杖如同一只崭新的、灵巧有力的手，它能化作铁锹、模具、甚至是水，让他的城堡稳固又华丽。  
莱诺拉的那本《初级咒语》上的内容已经被他学遍了。兴奋劲和满足感持续了没多久，盖勒特不免有些无聊和怀疑，难道魔法仅是如此吗，学校就教这些他随便翻翻就能学会的东西吗？  
“当然不是，盖勒特。”罗齐尔先生告诉他，“这本书只是入门。学校里教授很多科目，比如魔药学、变形学、魔法史……”  
“您觉得哪门课最重要？还有，您哪门最厉害？”  
“只能说每个人各有所长，重要性也是相对的。我每门课都不好不坏，不像你贝尔阿姨，她熬魔药是一把好手。”他故意提高了声音让妻子能听到。  
“你们还学决斗，在德姆斯特朗，对吧？莱诺拉说的。”这是盖勒特第一次提到这个名字。  
罗齐尔夫妇交换了一个眼色。  
“是的，而且是一门必修课。”罗齐尔夫人声音稍沉，“莱诺拉……很擅长决斗。”  
“我就知道！”盖勒特两眼放光，“那盖佐呢？他决斗是不是也很棒？”  
罗齐尔先生迟疑了片刻，看到妻子抿紧了嘴唇。  
“盖佐的天赋在于占卜。当然，魔咒他其实也精通。”  
“占卜？”  
“也可以说是预言。”又是一阵沉默，“盖勒特，我可以给你看一些东西。”  
罗齐尔先生的书房里，有一整套课本，属于他原来的室友。  
盖勒特接过它们的时候，神色没有丝毫异样。有新东西可以琢磨了，这令他感到充实。

秋天，家庭治疗师宣布了一个消息，罗齐尔夫人怀孕了。  
“太好了，我可以当哥哥了！”伊恩特别开心，毕竟家里来的第二个孩子是盖勒特，还处处比他强。伊恩已经飞不过他了，魔法更是望尘莫及——父亲还不许他碰魔杖。  
“想要弟弟还是妹妹呀，伊恩？”罗齐尔夫人宠溺地搂了搂儿子。  
“小妹妹！”他肯定地说，“我来保护她！”  
“那盖勒特呢？”她眼含着笑意问道，盖勒特在几步远外有些发愣。  
“男孩子吧。”他顿了一会儿答道。盖勒特不多的经验告诉他，他和娇滴滴的小姑娘处不来。  
一个新生命正在孕育，而盖勒特前所未有地感到自己是孤身一人。罗齐尔一家倒是没让他受半点委屈排挤，但他们之间到底有血脉相连。盖勒特自身是一个孤点，如果他有家，或者至少有个手足，他也不至于总梦见自己在无声无尽的黑暗中行走。  
盖勒特花了更多的时间独处，翻看盖佐的课本和笔记，企图从中找出些关于自己的蛛丝马迹来。有时候他几乎要放弃，学生时期的盖佐怎么可能会记下和他有关的东西呢？但是转念一想，盖佐如果擅长预言的话，说不定能预知到未来某时盖勒特的出现。  
随着深入地读进去，盖勒特有了别的发现。盖佐的笔记又厚又详细，是从他一年级起就开始记的，还配着许多手绘图解。起初是历史事件的时间线、人物关系谱、和便于他记忆的符号或魔文字母表。他也记一些咒语，有的边上画着效果图，比如火焰或者雾气。慢慢地，占卜相关的内容占到了主导。有一页特别厚，盖勒特发现其实它能被展开成十六张笔记本页面大小，是一幅星空图，星座名称详细地标注在上面。  
盖勒特一度以为盖佐可能是个古板的人，直到他看见笔记本对开的两页上列了张大表。纸张最顶上横向排列了十几个大大小小的水晶球，尽管是用黑色墨水画的，盖勒特可以透过笔触的阴影知道它们并不尽相同。果然，盖佐在纵向的属性栏里标明了它们的区别：有的是琥珀色、有的透明、有的是磨砂乳白。尺寸也不一样，从能握在手心的便捷款到必须搁在架子上的专业版，直径相差有五倍之多。他还记录了产地、密度、支架材质之类的信息，盖勒特没有细看，但是右下角一行倾斜的小字——盖佐记笔记从不会把字写飞的——让他会心一笑：注意预算。还有圣诞礼物要买。  
占卜的分支可真多，盖勒特微微吃惊。除了水晶球、纸牌占卜、占星，还有读茶、解梦、火焰预兆（怪不得莱诺拉说火苗的小把戏是盖佐教她的）、手相学、鸟相学等一大堆。这些部分的图片就多了，相比于先前的魔法史和魔咒学。盖勒特在手相部分看到了一张掌纹图，那是只孩子的右手。接着，他在左上角注意到了他为之一惊的名字：莱诺拉。  
盖勒特心跳快了起来。他用自己的左手盖上去比对了一下，大小差不了多少。看来他们早已相识，还有他五岁生日会时听到的“她本来要结婚了”……究竟是什么使得他们分开？而且要不是盖勒特偶然误闯进了荆棘丛，他会不会根本没有机会知道莱诺拉的存在？  
他冒出了一堆疑问，但书和笔记里没能给他解答。罗齐尔先生或许知道些什么，但盖勒特不太愿意显现出对此事太上心，或者说，“求助”的姿态。况且现在他们全家的关注点都在未出生的婴儿身上。寄人篱下的感觉很微妙，他一点一滴都记着，以后必定会全部偿还，以金钱或者别的形式。  
盖勒特继续往下读了，鸟相学部分，盖佐用很大的篇幅画了几十种鸟类飞行和静止的姿态，标注了一些预兆关键字。盖勒特都不知道世界上还有这么多千奇百怪的鸟儿。在翻了几页后，他原本打算睡了，一个词突然生硬地映入眼帘：死亡。  
这是这个词首次单独出现在笔记里，之前历史的部分有提到多次，但没有那么扎眼。  
盖勒特定了定神，看到“死亡”对应的图是一只半张开翅膀的漆黑的渡鸦。盖佐的笔触倒没有异常，仿佛这个词和“康复”、“重逢”、“转机”并没有本质区别。  
他约莫知道死亡是怎么回事。他们离开了，进入了一座座坟墓，或者像莱诺拉说的，去往了“信送不到的地方”。  
也正是从这一节开始，“死亡”出现的频率越来越高，盖佐的手绘图也有所变化。倒不是图画的风格变了——它们一如既往地生动——而是内容变得吊诡。他记录了一些攻击类的咒语，示意图从先前的以物为主转成了人，或者人的一部分——被切开的手、流血的眼珠、拼接到动物身上的四肢或头颅……  
盖勒特心里没设防，这些内容让他胃里一阵不舒服，倒也驱赶了困意。文字描述却还是一如既往的平静，咒语名称、效果、注意事项和典型案例，仿佛只是在谈论天气或者评价一道菜。  
再往后，盖佐谈论死亡越加得心应手。有一个章节专门阐述了“灵”。他提到幽灵是灵的形态之一，可以被巫师看见和与他们对话。死者肖像也可算一种，但更像是生前思想的映射而不是延续。他否认“转世”的说法，列举了一些文献（不过也提到这方面资料大多建立于推测和对幽灵的访谈因此可靠性待考），推理往生后灵魂的去向、是否有个安居之所、这个处所是所有灵魂共享还是互不干扰……“杀戮造成的灵魂残缺，可能造成该居所的不稳定或者崩塌。因此魂器持有者实际上同时被两边的世界所排斥。”  
魂器？盖勒特对这个突如其来的生词很是迷惑。他往后翻了翻，盖佐倒是专门辟出了一章讲魂器，但是内容阴暗晦涩，图片上的人面目也更加狰狞，还有一个被劈成了两半。盖勒特一时无法接受，赶紧快速地翻动纸页。这章不长，但看上去还没有写完。  
大片的空白，难道笔记到此为止了吗？盖勒特正想要合上，突然又出现了字迹：  
死亡圣器  
这是新一个章节的标题，边上有一个三角形、圆、竖线组成的符号。  
“同时拥有三件死亡圣器之人被称作‘死神的主人’，或许现实意义在于开启两边世界的通路，待考。”  
又停住了。盖勒特摸不清楚这句话的意义，反复思考几遍后决定先看看后面还有没有其他内容。他粗略地翻着，页数剩下不多。  
可能确实结束了吧，盖勒特打算把本子放开时，末页显现了一行字迹，不是笔记或评论，而像一句箴言。  
“Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also.”


	13. Chapter 13

这夜盖勒特在梦中辗转反侧。他依然在一片黑暗中行走着，但盖佐画的那些图非常古怪地挤进了梦境。蔓生带刺的花拦住他的去路，盖勒特手持着一把钝剑费力劈砍，而砍到一半，交错的花茎化作纠缠的细蛇。他猛然惊退，身体失衡下跌，没坠到地面却被浪潮托起——密布的鸦群……体型巨大的斯芬克司拦住了他的去路，歪着脑袋，杏仁状的眼睛含着笑意打量着他，声音充满迷幻和诱惑：“回答我，死亡的背后是什么？答对了，放你走；答错了，吃掉你。”  
盖勒特这才发现它的脚边凌乱地堆着一些残肢，是盖佐画的那些，有几根长毛的手指还在抽搐着蹦跳。他一阵颤栗，头脑倒还清醒：“我可以不回答吗？我绕路走就好……”  
“恐怕不行。”斯芬克司愉快地说，慵懒地抬起一只锋利的前爪，指了指盖勒特，“你抢了我的头发，少了一个选项。”  
“障碍重重！”盖勒特发现手中的剑不知何时已变成他的魔杖，下意识朝那只巨兽放射了个障碍咒然后转身就跑。余光里，棕黄色的怪物好像并没有追上来，只是站起身子原地踱步，鞭子一样的尾巴来回甩动……  
他还是没命地逃。前方出现了一个光点，是出口吗？它一点一点变大，身后的危险也已远离。盖勒特调整了呼吸，放缓了步速，朝着光亮走去。  
光点在旋转，盖勒特逐渐能看清了，是死亡圣器的三角形符号，像只眼睛在审视他一样，逼得他不敢一直正视。  
然后光变得更白更亮了，盖勒特抬起胳膊挡住前方，只盯着脚下继续走。待他适应了光线，重新抬头，发现圣器的符号已经不见，取而代之的是一个修长的背影，一个银白色的少年。没有风，他的头发和衣衫却像是被吹拂一样微微浮动着。  
“盖佐？”盖勒特知道那是他。  
少年听到了，他在慢慢转身。盖勒特赶紧吞咽了一下，他先前跑得喉咙发干，嗓音失真。但他还有好多问题要问呢。  
然而二人目光接触到的一刹那，盖勒特的右眼突然一阵烧灼。他疼得闭上眼，跪倒在地……  
他躺在柔软的床上，右眼还在一跳一跳地痛，泪水也不住地淌。盖勒特的手抽动了一下，碰到个硬物，是盖佐笔记的封壳。

天凉得很快，盖勒特不爱往室外跑了，和伊恩玩巫师棋或者纸牌游戏时也常常走神。  
“盖勒特，你好像精神不太好？”罗齐尔夫人关切地问。自从有了身孕，她就很少在宅子里四处走动了，总是在壁炉边上的软椅上靠着，看看书或者手上做些针线活。盖勒特见过她有几次午后坐着坐着就睡过去了。她平时可是个闲不下来的人。  
“没有，只是昨天睡晚了。”盖勒特努力挤出一个笑容，事实上他每晚都熬得很迟，“您才是要多休息，有小宝宝啦！”  
“我总觉得这个孩子，和你有非同一般的缘分呢，盖勒特。”罗齐尔夫人脸上洋溢着快乐，“你来了，他也跟着来。”  
盖勒特不知道孩子究竟是怎么来的。在他不长的的人生经历中，有过几场婚礼，热热闹闹的，新郎和新娘牵着手，拥抱、亲吻，而观礼的人们拍着手祝福。结婚以后，某某小姐就会变成某某太太，而且会改用她丈夫的姓。之后再见，他们可能就会带着个小婴儿。  
莱诺拉，直至她被埋葬，都还是“格林德沃小姐”。那么他是哪儿来的呢？  
正胡思乱想着，罗齐尔夫人蹙起了眉，一脸难受，弓下身像是要呕吐。  
“您怎么了！”盖勒特惊叫。  
“妈妈！”伊恩也匆匆跑来，拉起母亲的手。  
“不碍事，吓着你们了。”罗齐尔夫人慢慢坐回到软椅上，轻声说。伊恩抱了抱她。  
“怀孕……都是这样的吗？”盖勒特心里一沉。  
“每个人反应不一样吧。”罗齐尔夫人抚摸了他的胳膊，察觉到他有点发僵，“但是做母亲是件很幸福的事。”  
盖勒特抿了抿嘴，移开了目光。他不太喜欢“反应”这个词。  
他看得越多罗齐尔夫人倍受照顾的情景，就越无法控制自己假想莱诺拉“那段时期”的处境。  
她没有结婚，那么盖佐应该不在她身边……有人照顾她吗？盖佐去了哪儿，他是不是在调查笔记上空白的部分？魂器还是圣器？支离破碎的图画又生硬地挤进他的脑海。可是有什么是能比守在爱人身边更重要、更紧急的事呢？还是说，盖勒特的心突然生疼，痛得他喘了口大气，他不爱她？  
他越想越不对头。盖佐着迷的那些古怪的东西，是不是黑魔法？他所追求的，是否与“爱”背道而驰？但梦境中时而出现的、散发着光的少年，看上去又不像是个恶人……  
盖勒特心底构筑的堡垒基座出现了一道裂缝，而且它正疾速蜿蜒生长，城堡摇摇欲坠。这层外壳是盖勒特自我保护的最后一道屏障。  
他必须知道更多。

“你说话啊！”盖勒特在梦里拼命追赶光影，他在眼前却触不可及，“回答我，你是个黑巫师吗？你为什么离开？”  
少年只是侧头，若有若无地笑，银色的眼眸注视着盖勒特脸颊偏下的位置——他避免了直接的对视——不知道那是他眼睛本来的颜色，还只是因为他是个灵体。盖勒特心生古怪，仿佛面前人是镜中另一个自己。然而微怔过后，莫名怒火又涌上心头，他恨不得在那张瘦削平静的脸上来一拳。  
盖勒特还是很容易跌出梦境，有时即便他们处得足够久了，盖佐也不说话，他转回身的幅度倒是越来越大。终于在这天，他们完全面对面了。  
“你要是什么都不能说，就从这里离开。”盖勒特最初的期待、之后的恼怒，到此刻已经全然消散，只剩冷漠。他若是为了窥伺、嘲笑而来，那盖勒特决然要下逐客令了。梦境是他为数不多的私人领地，不容侵犯。  
盖佐肯定听到了。他没有移动视线，只是慢慢举起了魔杖。  
盖勒特不怕他，梦里他是不会受到实体伤害的。即使是盖佐笔记里晦暗诡异的插画，现在也吓不到他。  
盖佐把魔杖对准了自己的太阳穴，闭上眼微微蹙起了眉，接着，一缕银色的雾气从魔杖尖端被引出来。盖勒特见过这个情景，祖父临终的时候。  
“这是你的记忆？”盖勒特大声问道，同时又疑惑，他如何能在梦里拿到它呢？  
少年没把记忆装进容器里，而是把魔杖举到正前方，一抖手腕，银雾散开了，化作一道晶莹的幕。盖勒特只看到一对年轻情侣背着光的剪影，然后就随着银色物质的消散一同隐去了。  
“对不起。”盖佐的光影也不见了，留下一句飘渺的道歉。

盖勒特身体震了一下醒过来，床头柜上有一个装着记忆的瓶子。  
难道说……？但他定了定神，这是祖父留给他的那个。  
或许这是个提示，盖勒特想，他所追求的答案就在其中。  
“罗齐尔先生，”他少见地主动开口，“我需要您带我去记忆资料调取室。”


	14. Chapter 14

记忆资料调取室是间圆形的屋子，不大，没有窗户，一张石桌立着，中心下凹，盛满了散发着微光的液体，像是水银。  
“没有椅子？”盖勒特意识到了不对劲的来源。  
“你不需要坐着，盖勒特，”罗齐尔先生平静地说，“你会直接‘回到’过去。”  
“要怎么做？”盖勒特似懂非懂，握着瓶子的手紧了紧。  
“先把记忆倒进冥想池。”罗齐尔先生指示道。盖勒特照做了，原本银白色的物质一接触到桌子中间的液体，像是墨水一样变成了黑色。  
“现在，用你的魔杖搅动它。”墨水状的记忆一丝一缕地把冥想池染出了一幅画面，或者说是一个立体的场景。  
“这里是……我家？”盖勒特辨认着大落地窗和家具，它们虽然位置不尽相同，但看上去很眼熟。  
“也许是，”罗齐尔先生说，“我不方便陪你进去。我会在门外守着，你有大约一个小时。”  
“进去？”盖勒特想要细问，罗齐尔先生却已经匆匆出去，警惕地四下望了几眼，然后带上了门。  
屋子里十分安静，冥想池闪着粼粼微光。盖勒特又朝里面看去，有几个人影晃动。他凑得更近了些，趴到了桌子边缘，想看得更清楚。在他鼻尖碰到液体表面的一刹那，盖勒特像是被抓起了脚脖子，整个人倾倒过来，似乎是从天花板上掉落正要直直砸到地面——  
“啊！”他惊叫出声，紧闭双眼。然而他发觉自己站着，在格林德沃家的客厅里，耳边还传来钢琴声。  
盖勒特循声过去，还是那间琴房，门半开着，而钢琴后面有两个小小的身影。他的心跳得快起来，难道他们是？他正想进去看个究竟，被身后一个威严的声音吓了一跳。  
“莱诺拉，你又偷懒让盖佐替你弹了？”  
“祖父？”盖勒特失声喊道，年轻许多的格林德沃老先生就在一步之外。更怪的是，他直接穿过他推门进去了。  
盖勒特懵懂地意识到，他闯入了他们当时的世界，所以他们看不见他。  
“是我弹的，盖佐只是陪我。”琴凳上跳下来一个金发小姑娘，一脸不服气。盖勒特见到那张脸不由又是一惊，如果说那是留了长头发、年纪再小一些的自己，他丝毫不会怀疑。  
“她说的没错，格林德沃先生。”边上的男孩慢慢从小莱诺拉身后走出来，含着笑柔声说。他的眼睛不是银色的，更像一种发白的灰，盖勒特注意到。  
场景变换了，盖勒特听到餐桌上一番关于上学的讨论。应该是圣诞节，屋里装饰着圣诞树，外面有积雪。莱诺拉和盖佐看上去大一些了，和他现在应该差不了多少。盖勒特还看到另一个大几岁的金发男孩，应该是年少的路易……祖父一直让他认作是父亲的那位。路易背挺得很直，目光一直追随着席间的说话人，礼貌又专注；不像莱诺拉，坐在椅子上对她来说是种煎熬，而且她的眼神表明她准在策划些什么点子。盖佐的视线低垂着，总是一副似笑非笑的表情，偶尔抬眼看看大人们，或者莱诺拉。  
“我也要去上学。”她在大人们谈话之间打断道。盖勒特见她一本正经的样子，不禁笑了出来，然后发觉盖佐也在努力忍着笑。  
一转身，他又到了祖父的书房。  
“莱诺拉，就知道惹麻烦。”祖父不太高兴，把一封信拍到桌子上。盖勒特看到上面有天蓝色的纹章。  
“她年纪还小嘛。”祖母帮她说话。  
“年纪小？路易早就懂事啦！说到路易，他还一个劲的帮他妹妹掩饰。”祖父摇摇头，“真不知道她像谁。”  
“要不然把她接回来？女孩儿在家受教育的其实不少……”  
“别！”祖母的话马上被打断了，“要是她起初肯好好在家学，根本就不会有想去学校这一出！”  
“转学呢，可行吗？她好像更喜欢德姆斯特朗。”  
“那该把巴沙特家的孩子吓跑了。”祖父又否决了，“老实说，他能看上我家女儿，真要感谢梅林。”  
“盖佐是个好孩子，”祖母附和道，“但莱诺拉也不差。”  
看来她是个麻烦分子，或许和自己差不多，盖勒特想到此不由得还有些骄傲。生日舞会上那些嚼舌头的讨厌女人们又挤进了他的脑海，她们的见识可真浅薄。他同时又莫名感到和盖佐亲近了不少，尽管他出现的次数不多。但他是在意她的，盖勒特读懂了他的眼神。只是这样一张干净的脸庞，很难让人联想到他喜欢研究黑魔法。  
在盖勒特以为路易和娜塔莉是他生身父母的时候，他曾经追问过祖父他们的死因是什么。  
“他们是在抵抗邪恶的黑巫师和麻瓜时死去的，你要牢记，盖勒特。”  
“麻瓜，他们不是很愚蠢很无知的低等人吗？”  
“单个麻瓜是这样，就好比野狗。但是一群野狗咬起人来也不得不防。”  
“那黑巫师又是什么？巫师也有坏人吗？”盖勒特还不能理解自相残杀。  
“所有群体都有败类。”到此祖父就不愿多谈了。  
难道是盖佐偷偷钻研黑魔法被祖父发现，所以他不允许他们在一起了吗？  
盖勒特正凌乱地拼凑着线索，场景再次变了。  
“逃走了？”祖父又在生气，“她眼里还有没有这个家、有没有你这个兄长？”  
“父亲，您别着急，莱诺拉只是找盖佐去了。”说话声很镇定，盖勒特惊觉这正是未完成画像上路易的模样，“您知道，这个假期已经把她在家拖得够久了。”  
“你大婚的日子！别再宠着她、用‘不懂事’当幌子，没规矩！”  
路易只抿了抿嘴，静立在一旁等父亲发作完。  
“我算是看出来，她的心思早就飞走了。”祖父喝了一口茶，语气冷了一些，望着草地上正在被收起来的婚礼白色帐篷，“等她毕业干脆就直接嫁过去算了！路易，你还是快去陪你的妻子吧。”  
路易的脸上浮现了一丝喜悦，但马上又收了回去。  
“是的，父亲。”  
画面晃动了一下，但还是他们二人。祖父显得很高兴。  
“莱诺拉成为了布斯巴顿的勇士！”他喜滋滋地说，“她总算晓得收心了。也对，在德姆斯特朗嘛……今年的喜事可真多！这样，路易，你来写信，她准会更开心。”  
路易应了，欠了欠身准备离开。祖父还在继续说着，但更像自言自语。  
“等到比赛完事，他俩毕业，结婚也就顺理成章……格林德沃家也要添丁……再过几年，路易，家里上下就交给你，我就该可以养老了……”  
另一个孩子？盖勒特肯定自己没有理解错，而且应该比他大。可是他从没听说自己有个哥哥或姐姐。  
记忆切换，这是个深夜，祖父皱着眉头，攥着一张羊皮纸在房间里来回踱步。盖勒特看不到信的内容，只见到书桌上的信封上画着一只黑色渡鸦。  
“父亲？”路易推门进来。  
“这必然有蹊跷！巴沙特家怎么可能跟麻瓜搅和在一起？”他把信给儿子。  
路易快速地读了，喃喃道：“莱诺拉……”  
“莱斯特兰奇……”祖父的声音有些颤抖，“你妹妹惹上麻烦了。”  
“您该不会真的要按这上面？那是莱诺拉的一辈子！”路易少见地顶嘴。  
“我还有什么办法！”祖父咬牙切齿，“都是命数。”  
“命数……”路易苦笑一声，突然坚决地说，“我要去一趟，反正第三个项目本来就会邀请家人的。”  
“路易，在这个时候？你有没有考虑过娜塔莉！”祖父与其说是愤怒，倒更多一丝惊惶。  
“莱诺拉是我妹妹。”路易的背影消失在门后。  
这段记忆变换时间稍长，而且模模糊糊的，盖勒特几乎以为这是全部——  
“这下你满意了？”祖父突如其来的沙哑嗓音吓了盖勒特一跳，他双眼血红，精神恍惚。  
他说话的对象，竟然是莱诺拉。要不是祖父对着那个方向，他都没察觉到床上躺着一个苍白的人，比他记忆中消瘦憔悴不少。  
莱诺拉别过头去，紧咬着嘴唇。她的眼眶也红红的。  
“回答我！”他冲上前去一把掀开被子，把她拽下来。莱诺拉跪倒在地，撑着地面的手臂上还有未痊愈的伤痕，头发零散地披挂着，看得盖勒特心里一阵抽痛。  
“你哥哥、你嫂子、他们的孩子！”祖父每提到一个人，就用那柄手杖打一下莱诺拉的脊背，“还有你……你自称爱着的盖佐！都是人命啊！”  
莱诺拉一直强忍着没吭声，但听到盖佐的名字，一滴泪随着手杖击打到皮肉的闷响应声落下。  
她还是不说话，只把自己缩起来。  
“你不是很能耐吗？”祖父越打越狠，“怎么哑了？格林德沃家啊，居然就要断送在你的手里……”  
盖勒特已经快看不下去了，脑中嗡嗡作响。这究竟是怎么了，为何突然急转直下？  
“你是想打死我？”莱诺拉突然抬头冷笑，脸上有些扭曲。  
“你以为我不敢？”  
“那就来吧，断送掉最后一个格林德沃，”她勉强撑着床沿站起来，努力挺直了身体，指着自己的小腹，“这一个。”  
盖勒特和祖父同时僵住了。盖勒特头上的血管一跳一跳的，那里是他……他曾经赖以生存的家……而给予他生命的那个人，都经历了什么……  
“好啊……好得很！”祖父撑着手杖，仿佛刚从噩梦中惊醒，“你有本事，你行……”  
盖勒特蹲了下来，捧着脑袋，不理会周围飞速旋转的记忆。  
他感到自己在下坠，坠入无边的黑暗，耳边有一个女人绝望而嘶哑的呼喊，久久回荡……  
接着是一串婴儿的啼哭。  
盖勒特猛然抬头。他还在这张床边上，祖母正抱着一个襁褓，轻轻摇晃着，哄着包裹在里面刚出生的他。  
外面在下雪，莱诺拉的脸色比雪还白。她脸上瘦得不成样，满头汗珠。盖勒特没有勇气走近看她，而自己的哭声太刺耳了。  
“他会作为路易的儿子活着，”祖父冷淡地说，“为了他的名誉清白。”  
莱诺拉什么话都没说。  
“你不能见他，更不能认他。”  
祖母忧心忡忡地望着他们。莱诺拉依旧没有反应，甚至对刚出生的孩子看都不看一眼。  
祖父朝妻子使了个眼色，示意她一起离开。  
“盖勒特。”  
他们走到门边，听到榻上人开口，脚下稍停了停，侧过耳去。  
“他叫盖勒特。”  
盖勒特呆坐在地上，他突然很讨厌自己。要是没有他的存在，是不是一切都不会像这般发生？  
“盖勒特……盖勒特……”又有别的声音叫他。  
别喊了！他无比厌恶自己的名字。  
“盖勒特，时间差不多了。”一只手拍了拍他。  
罗齐尔先生不知何时进到了这个房间。这里空旷冷清，莱诺拉躺着，像一尊了无生气的塑像，而床尾瘫坐着她此生最后的寄托。  
为表敬意，罗齐尔没有再盯着她看，只是牵起盖勒特的手，把他带出记忆。  
莱诺拉自始至终一脸冷淡。  
“我想回趟家，罗齐尔先生。”这是回到记忆资料调取室，盖勒特的第一句话。


	15. Chapter 15

罗齐尔先生没有马上答应或反对，而是用魔杖轻点了一下盖勒特头顶。他感到一阵湿凉，像是一个鸡蛋磕开了从头上浇下来。  
“最好不被别人看见。”罗齐尔示意盖勒特不要出声。他这才发现自己的模样变得古怪——他的身体和身后的墙成了一种颜色，而小腿和鞋子看上去和地板如出一辙。  
“幻身咒。跟好，有个地方我得带你去——彼埃尔先生，下午好。”罗齐尔先生与走廊上的同事打了个招呼，然后迈开步子。  
盖勒特紧紧跟着，同时小心不让鞋底发出明显的声音。这很不容易，他浑身不听使唤，双腿像灌了铅一样重。  
他们往魔法部更深处去了。盖勒特记得魔法部大厅的色调是天空蓝，记忆调取室是幽蓝，而又下了不知几层，周遭已是一片黑，只有头顶几盏惨白的圆形灯提供照明。没有几个魔法部职员在这层走动。  
走廊深处传来毛骨悚然的嘶吼声，盖勒特几乎分辨不出来那是人还是野兽。他不喜欢这个地方，而罗齐尔先生还在向黑暗更深处走着，目视前方。  
盖勒特刚想问一句这里究竟是什么地方、这条路通向何处——他以为没有旁人了——突然从阴影里幽幽地浮出一个人影，似乎是从黑墙里分离出来的。  
“罗齐尔先生，您又来了。”说话人是个佝偻的、牙齿几乎掉光的男巫，他的眼里闪烁着一丝不怀好意，“您比那家人还勤……”  
“今天你谁都没有看到。”罗齐尔先生抛给他一枚金币，然后不易察觉地将盖勒特往身侧拉近了些。  
男巫点头哈腰，又隐没回了暗处。  
盖勒特知道此时不宜开口询问，麻木地继续走着，仿佛回到了他晦暗的梦境里。  
罗齐尔先生停下了，盖勒特险些撞上去。然后他发现面前是扇门，勉强能辨别出铁牌上的字样：S.C.L.  
门后面传来铁链的叮当声，好像还有粗重的呼吸。盖勒特没来由地排斥这个地方。  
然后，他被罗齐尔先生抱了起来。成年人眼睛高度的位置，有一方二指宽的窄窗，可以拉开。短暂的金属摩擦碰撞声，盖勒特向里望去——  
铁链拴着一个人的双臂，或者说，那更像是具骷髅，干瘦、苍白，一头卷曲的黑发长而纠结。  
“他是谁？”盖勒特小声问，“或者，她？”  
“你不用非要把它当作一个人，盖勒特。”罗齐尔先生话音古怪，表情有些扭曲。  
“它是什么，罗齐尔先生？”盖勒特强压着不安的心跳。那具躯体开始颤动。  
“是个自魂器，黑魔法的产物。”  
“自魂器？”盖勒特紧皱起眉头。盖佐的笔记只提到过“魂器”。  
突然，吊着的人狂怒地吼叫起来，那股野兽般的力量几乎能把他自己撕碎。他猛地抬起头，深陷的眼窝后面一双几乎没有眼白的黑瞳直直地瞪向盖勒特。他看到他了，盖勒特本能地一缩，低头却发现自己还被幻身咒隐藏得好好的。  
“不用怕，盖勒特。”罗齐尔先生稳稳地托着他，“它伤害不了你。”  
盖勒特没再往里看。良久，他指着铁牌轻声问：“这是个名字吗，那个……自魂器的？”  
“是的，莱斯特兰奇。”罗齐尔轻描淡写地说，“你或许在记忆中听到过这个姓。”

罗齐尔夫人在傍晚时分收到一封信，丈夫临时决定去奥地利一趟。她轻轻地叹了口气，告诉伊恩今晚爸爸没法跟他下棋了。伊恩懂事地点点头，安静地吃完晚饭。  
一个孩子正在成长，一个孩子正在孕育，而一个孩子正在承受本不该这个年纪承受的痛苦。  
盖勒特比平时更沉默。离开魔法部后他就松开了罗齐尔先生的胳膊，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，脸色煞白。  
“我需要一个人待一会儿。”  
“当然。”  
他到底还是触景生情。罗齐尔先生见他失魂落魄地朝墓园去，跌坐在一块碑前，一坐就是整整一夜。他没有阻拦也没有靠近，毕竟他也不想以这种方式与故友重逢。  
格林德沃宅邸很整洁，几乎一尘不染，不像是家中无主、空置数月的模样。  
“你该趁早去我家坐坐，特洛伊舅舅。结婚以后我一准不太会回去了。”他还记得那少女一手卷着脸颊侧边的金发，一边漫不经心地说。  
似乎一切本该顺理成章。罗齐尔心中默数，竟已是十年光景。盖勒特会作何打算呢？他无权替他做决定。  
次日晨，男孩已在早餐桌旁等他了。他眼带红肿，嗓音微哑，不过态度清冷。  
“盖佐干的吗？莱斯特兰奇。”  
“不全是。莱斯特兰奇咎由自取。”  
“他干嘛不杀了他？”盖勒特淡淡地问。  
“盖佐没必要自降身段。”罗齐尔先生举着勺子略略停顿，然后吹了吹热气。  
“我要去德姆斯特朗。”男孩突然说，“那儿教这些，不是吗？”  
“盖勒特，杀了那东西反而给它解脱。”罗齐尔觉得有必要干预了。  
“没那个打算。”盖勒特轻声说，看向了别处，“我还能继续借住府上吗？”  
“只要你愿意。”  
“谢谢您。”他笑了，是种客套的笑容。然后他打了个响指。  
“请您吩咐，盖勒特少爷！”凭空冒出一个家养小精灵，向她的小主人鞠躬。  
“绒绒，我以后不太可能会回来了。你去英国照顾我的姑婆吧，巴希达·巴沙特。这里就一个月打扫一次，或者两个月。”  
小精灵答应后就消失了，盖勒特再次望向罗齐尔先生。  
“今后，还有许多事要麻烦您呢。”


	16. Chapter 16

盖勒特偶尔会回想起地牢里那副狰狞的面孔。他倒不害怕，相反的，他鄙视他。莱斯特兰奇，终归不是个高明的杀手，他没能全身而退，落到个不死不活的境地。  
是盖佐计划的吗？盖勒特把魂器部分的笔记细细地一读再读，仍有多处不解。分割灵魂并封存于器物中，谋杀是必要条件。盖佐莫非……策划了自己的死亡？  
但他再没出现到他的梦里了，盖勒特后悔没有细细记清他的模样。盖佐似乎一点儿印记都没在他身上留下，除了右眼。盖勒特有时候会盯着镜子发呆，但盖佐的眼神更柔和，也没有他的困惑。盖勒特记得，他的视线总是落在莱诺拉身上，像安静的月光。  
死是什么感觉呢？他没见到莱诺拉最后的模样，但她是欣然离开格林德沃庄园的，仿佛远方的归宿才是她的家。盖佐更无从可考了，他也许不会为任何事情惊慌。至于祖父，盖勒特记得，他临终前好像看到了幻象，在和小女儿谈起她遗留于世的挂念。他只是很虚弱，然后像陷入疲累的睡眠，不再醒来罢了。  
痛苦的烙印，倒是深深刻在铁链拴住的人形之上。盖勒特回想起来，那铁链与其说是约束他，倒不如看作勉强的支撑——要是没有那层固定，莱斯特兰奇准站不住，盖勒特甚至怀疑他一旦倒下就会散架，碎成盖佐图解里诡异的肢块。  
罗齐尔先生准知道些内幕，但盖勒特不愿去问。那样会像是种示弱。事实上，除了日常问候，他很少与这家人主动说话。好在伊恩是个没心没肺的，偶尔拉他玩些需要费脑筋的游戏——天太冷了，罗齐尔夫人又身上不便，就不准他骑着扫帚乱飞——他总是输给盖勒特，倒不会生气，也不会没头没脑地问他是否嫌自己无趣。  
盖勒特就这样默默地度过了十岁生日。当晚他照例读了莱诺拉的信，她几乎猜透了他的心思，但没能填补多少空虚。  
几天后罗齐尔夫人问起来，盖勒特才道出生日已经过了实情。  
她没说什么，只轻轻地拥抱了他。触碰到她微微隆起的小腹，盖勒特本能向后一缩。  
“抱歉，夫人……”盖勒特低下头掩饰着排斥，“该惹您不舒服了。”  
“别怕。”罗齐尔夫人拉起他的手，慈爱地说，“盖尔，我们都喜欢你。”  
盖勒特抿了抿唇，没有抬头。他又不由自主想起记忆中莱诺拉的模样了。她不好受，浑身瘦削，腹部却荒谬地隆起。往日活泼的神采完全从她眼里消失了，而消耗她精力的却是他无疑。罗齐尔夫人也常常体乏，都是因为那个孩子……  
为什么世上要有孩子？他们大部分吵闹、幼稚、又软弱。盖勒特再次陷入自责之中，他现在什么都做不了，更无从挽回。他恨自己。

“别紧张，大不了就再待一年。”罗齐尔夫人第三次检查盖勒特的斗篷有没有系紧。  
“这叫什么话，”罗齐尔先生假意责怪，然后微笑着拥抱了妻子，“倒像是你要去测试似的。盖勒特没问题。”  
“加油，盖勒特！”伊恩挤上来，非要跟他碰一碰拳。  
“我会的。”盖勒特淡淡地说。  
圣诞节假期后的第二个礼拜，德姆斯特朗的提前入学选拨照常举行。  
“他们不会让你一上来就决斗的，放心。”在测试教室门口，罗齐尔先生最后嘱咐了一句，“我上学后都不一定比得上你。”  
“所以您也是提前入学的？”  
“我不是。”男人稍显尴尬，“但莱诺拉做到了。去吧，我会在外面等你。”  
教室里面已经有十几个孩子在等着了，他们齐刷刷地看向门口，见不是来测试的教授，便又松弛下去，有的继续聊起了天。盖勒特注意到，其中一个女孩儿都没有。  
“喂，你叫什么？”一个眉角上挑的姜黄头发男生大声问他。  
“格林德沃。”盖勒特没看他，在后排找了个位置坐下来。  
对方也马上失去了兴趣。  
“因为你不是‘神圣二十八族’之一。”边上一个不轻不响的声音说。  
盖勒特抬头，说话的男生有着黑色半长发和鹰钩鼻。他穿着厚厚的毛料外套。  
“你也不是。”盖勒特判断道，否则他不会一个人离那群沾亲带故的家伙远远的。  
“我叫阿列克谢·克鲁姆，来自保加利亚。”  
盖勒特只是简短地点点头。  
“但我相信这里到底是用实力说话的地方。”克鲁姆继续说。  
孩子们按姓氏字母顺序被叫上去。姜黄色头发那个姓“埃弗里”，第一个测试。他成功地击碎了三只玻璃杯，得意洋洋地下来。  
接着就有人顺势表演了修复咒。  
“盖勒特·格林德沃。魔杖准备，演示一个你拿手的咒语。”  
盖勒特抽出他的魔杖，举到鼻子前——  
“那也能算魔杖？”埃弗里大笑起来。  
盖勒特只装没听到。  
“您想看什么？”他反问考官。  
底下传来不满的嘘声。  
“他以为他是谁？”  
“撑面子吧，就那根破木头。”  
“安静！”教授维持着秩序，“好了，格林德沃先生，不如——”  
“无声无息。”盖勒特随便指了指嘲讽得起劲的一个小胖子，他马上哑然，光张嘴不出声，一脸惊愕。  
下面的嘈杂都停住了。  
教授立即给他解了咒，回头在盖勒特脸上停留了几秒，然后挑了几个基础的咒语和反咒。盖勒特完成得很顺利。  
“生火咒，做得到吗？”考官看上去很满意。  
但底下不然。埃弗里很是不服气，在偷偷搞小动作，想给盖勒特施一个混淆咒让他出丑。  
“啊！”他刚从斗篷底下抽出魔杖，木棍居然着起火来，还蔓延上了衣服。  
埃弗里惊恐地丢掉魔杖，往斗篷上胡乱拍打；紧邻他坐的孩子也跳起来，尖叫着避之不及。  
“当然能，先生。”盖勒特很是平静，手臂笔直地指向地上着火的魔杖。  
“你，你还我魔杖！”埃弗里把外衣上的火弄灭了，大嚷着喊破了音。  
“可以了，格林德沃先生。”教授一副息事宁人的态度，就要处理地上的魔杖。  
而盖勒特抢先一步，轻轻挑了一把，火焰瞬间消失，而魔杖完好无损。  
“你最好祈祷我们中至少有一个没被录取。”盖勒特走下去的时候，特意在埃弗里身侧停了停。  
他在笑，阿列克谢注意到，但是那个短暂笑容过后是更冷的淡漠。  
于是一句“干得漂亮”没说出口。


	17. Chapter 17

校方通告家长，测试至少会持续一个小时。于是，罗齐尔先生便在城堡里转了转，消磨时光。往事一齐袭来的感觉很微妙，似乎下一个转角，他就能碰见三个穿着校袍的年轻身影，两个在拌嘴，另一个看似心不在焉，实则全部听进去了。  
“特洛伊？”背后有个男人不确定地叫他，待罗齐尔回头，那人快步走了上来，给了他一个结实的拥抱，“真的是你！”  
“克鲁姆队长！”罗齐尔也感叹巧合，这是当年他在魁地奇球队时的队长，大他几届，毕业后就再没联系了。听说他去了保加利亚训练队。  
“带孩子来的？”克鲁姆先生心算了一下，“那你结婚可够早啊。”  
“是朋友的孩子。”  
“原来如此。”  
克鲁姆现在不在场上飞了，在国家队里做技术指导。  
“你呢，还有机会锻炼两下吗？”  
“陪孩子玩玩而已。”罗齐尔自嘲。  
“是啊，”克鲁姆感叹一句，“孩子们都长起来了。在这里顶着风雪训练好像是上辈子的事情。”  
能力测试结束了，一群小不点儿陆续出来，找到各自的父母，叽叽喳喳地说开了。盖勒特走在最后，跟在一个几乎是克鲁姆翻版的孩子后面。他神色从容，好像根本没有测试这回事，他只是来参观了一圈，也没有要分享些什么的意图。  
阿列克谢走过来，眉头舒展，告诉父亲他对自己的表现还算满意。克鲁姆先生鼓励了他几句，本想让孩子跟罗齐尔打个招呼，抬头却发现一高一矮两个身影已经走远了。  
那个孩子有一头耀眼的金发，步子迈得很大，这样他能恰好配合上罗齐尔的步速。他们之间隔着半个人的距离，各自目视前方， 不像是在交谈的样子。  
克鲁姆有种说不出的感觉，罗齐尔变了，他原本的性情要活泼许多。

猫头鹰不出意外地送来了录取信。  
“盖勒特，你做到了！”伊恩大惊小怪地跑过来。  
“谢谢？”盖勒特忍不住要发笑。  
“我应该还要等三年才能上学，”他沮丧地说，“本来要是你能再多待一年的话……”  
“但你马上就要当哥哥了，不是吗？”盖勒特提醒伊恩。他很难控制自己不去在意罗齐尔夫人腹中那个小生命。  
“说的也是！”伊恩又高兴起来。  
天还没有回暖，大地仍然发白生硬。罗齐尔宅子里面倒是一直暖融融的，女主人似乎除了行走不便，没多少不舒适的表现。  
她漫不经心地操纵魔杖编织着小衣服，嘴里低声而随意地哼唱着小曲。  
盖勒特跑回自己的屋里，强迫自己想想德姆斯特朗，再过半年他就要去的地方。但是徒劳，寒冷的斯堪的纳维亚和那所灰暗的城堡难以带来多大吸引力，他只想要得到魔法，要变得强大……  
然后想办法了解完整的真相。  
罗齐尔先生再没有提起过魔法部那日的事情，盖勒特怀疑他是故意缄口，但又不愿主动询问、显得过分在意。这家人最近的重心自然是在预计四月末要降临的新成员上，罗齐尔先生推掉了部分工作，又加雇了几个佣人。对此，罗齐尔夫人小小地埋怨道：  
“又不是头一个了，大张旗鼓的。”  
“怎么准备都不为过。”罗齐尔先生平时处处听凭妻子定夺，这件事上颇具家主威严。  
盖勒特看在眼里，心中愈发不是滋味。他整日整日把自己一个人关着，书看不进去，曲子也演奏不完整，莱诺拉的信倒是翻出来读了一遍又一遍。  
“我一直记得你说要替我去德姆斯特朗。要是没被录取，我会嘲笑你的。”最近的一封里这样提到。  
“我很快就会去的。”盖勒特小声说，然后小心翼翼地把信再次折好。虽然已经能熟练地念“修复如初”，但他不想对这些信做任何修改。

盖勒特睡得很晚。夜太漫长，闭上眼睛后，他仿佛就像座失了守的城，梦魇能随时入侵。所以他尽可能强迫自己醒着，黑色和寂静陪伴着他，作为他最后的防卫。  
但这天，静夜被打破了。走廊里传来奔跑声和快速的低语，脚步密密匝匝，闷重地砸在地毯上，像是即将沸腾的水。  
盖勒特的心不可遏制地狂跳起来。他瞥了眼日历，大约知道宅子里此刻正在发生什么。  
很远很远的地方，有这片密集鼓点以外的不和谐音，虽然很细小，但被盖勒特敏感地捕捉到了。  
一个女人的呼喊。绝望的、痛苦的、嘶哑的呼喊。  
盖勒特大口喘着气，整个人蜷进被子中间，死命地捂住耳朵。  
尖叫声没有被隔绝，反而越来越响。它不是从耳朵里钻进来的，而是发于他自己的胸腔，他的心灵和头脑。他全身是麻的，头皮更是胀得发痛。  
“停下来……”盖勒特软弱地恳求着，突然又狠狠扯着头发，希望用表皮的揪痛来缓解心口的撕磨。  
她为什么要受这种苦，为了一个孩子？盖勒特往日的骄傲霎时消影无踪，他充沛的活力、高超的天赋……比起她的痛苦，不值一提。他甚至希望自己从来不曾存在过，或者同她一起消失在崖底。泪水混合着汗水，淌过嘴角，咸腥又苦涩。  
梦魇甚是狡猾，今晚隐秘地躲藏着不曾找他。事实上，他一夜未眠。

声音最终褪去了。盖勒特稍稍松弛，天已蒙蒙亮。他坐起来，抹了抹脸，摇晃着起身出去。他要喘喘气。  
“盖勒特？”他恍然间踱到了罗齐尔夫妇的房门口，被罗齐尔先生叫住才回魂，“昨晚一定被吵着了吧。”  
“没有，”盖勒特扯了个谎，见他眼底也有阴影，“我刚醒。”  
“进来吧，”床榻上的女人在丈夫耳边说了句什么，罗齐尔先生便向他招招手，“来看看小妹妹。”  
“我……”盖勒特觉得声音不是自己的，腿也不是。  
罗齐尔夫人靠在厚厚的枕垫上，唇色偏淡，神情倒还安然，带着笑意望一眼盖勒特，视线又马上回到臂弯中小小的布团里。  
盖勒特并不敢太走近，依稀看到是个黑发的小人儿。  
夫妇两个对视一眼。  
“盖勒特，来抱抱她吧。”罗齐尔先生鼓励他。  
相比起夜里心狂跳不止，盖勒特此刻觉得他的心不存在了。他不知道该对这个新生儿抱有怎样的态度。  
比想象中要轻。他笨拙地接过襁褓，非常生硬地摇了摇。  
“她叫文达，”罗齐尔夫人柔声说，“文达·罗齐尔。”  
外面的光渐渐亮了，有一缕恰好打在文达小小的脸上。  
她皱皱眉，睁开了眼，深绿色的双瞳就直直地盯着盖勒特。


	18. Chapter 18

文达对盖勒特有种说不出的亲近。但凡在哭闹的时候，经盖勒特抱一抱，小家伙很快就安静了。这点连伊恩都做不到，他不免有些嫉妒。  
“我才是她亲哥哥……”伊恩嘀咕着，艳羡地干看着盖勒特心不在焉地推着文达的小摇床。  
个中原因盖勒特也无法解释。他并未对这婴儿产生多少亲近感，甚至更多只是强迫自己“脱敏”。他唯一感叹的是造物神奇，这孩子才多大，眉眼间却分明就有罗齐尔夫人的影子；而伊恩几乎就是缩小版的罗齐尔先生。  
“可能你就是手劲儿还不稳。”盖勒特宽慰伊恩说，“文达现在能懂什么？”  
六月初，接连的好天气渐渐抚平了盖勒特的心事。男孩子们被允许在户外逗留更长的时间，盖勒特便基本都泡在了扫帚上。他们启用了罗齐尔先生一套旧的魁地奇球。  
“游走球还不行。”罗齐尔先生坚持道。  
伊恩对漂亮的飞贼十分痴迷，但盖勒特不太喜欢那个嗡嗡叫着、神出鬼没的小东西。而且他已经隐隐觉得用胳膊夹着鬼飞球飞来飞去、做一些投掷动作开始无聊了。  
原因之一是他交了个笔友，阿列克谢·克鲁姆。  
“亲爱的盖勒特，希望这封信顺利找到了你。听说你也收到了录取函，这真是个好消息！你喜欢魁地奇吗？最近我开始增加训练了——爸爸帮我订的计划。如果你有兴趣，很期待开学后和你一起飞一飞。阿列克谢”  
显然，他被录取的消息是罗齐尔先生透露出去的。当仆人递给他这封信的时候，盖勒特找到罗齐尔先生的眼神，而后者鼓励地点点头。  
写几封信不会有什么损失，盖勒特评估了一下。于是，在几封你来我往的信件中，他了解到不少魁地奇的知识。  
“击球手是最好的位置。”盖勒特如是表达。  
“或许吧。”阿列克谢在回信中说，“但父亲想把我往找球手的路子上练。”  
他们一致认为“守门员是最无聊的”。  
盖勒特没有一个父亲来规划引导他的人生轨迹，是好事也是坏事：他有最大限度的自由定夺选择，问题在于，他往往还不太清楚自己想走的方向。罗齐尔先生或许是贴近“父亲”角色的人，但他好像也更倾向于让盖勒特自由发展。  
“我不会限制你，盖勒特。”罗齐尔先生说，“就像我根本奈何不了那两个家伙一样——事实上，我总是被他们耍得团团转。”他望着远方，嘴角浮现一丝追忆般的笑。  
“我像他们吗？”他曾经拿这个问题问过祖父，但那时候他以为自己的父母是旁人。  
“像。”罗齐尔先生认真仔细地瞧着他，“或者说，我想不到比你更好的结合形式了。”  
“我以为只有这里像他。”盖勒特指了指自己异色的右眼。  
“你会慢慢发现更多相似之处。况且，你很快就要去往他所在的学校了。”  
“他打魁地奇吗？”  
“不。他是一个非常称职的观众。”罗齐尔先生微笑摇头。  
“那……她呢？”盖勒特犹疑了一会儿。  
“我不清楚，盖勒特。我认识她的时间不长。”罗齐尔先生诚实地说，“不过她擅长打架是肯定的。”  
“听起来很像她。”盖勒特舒展出一个笑容，心里暖暖的，又有一点儿发酸。

文达抓着盖勒特一根食指不肯放。她四个月大了，很少闹情绪，尽力抓取和用眼神追人是她表达索要的主要方式。  
“我要去上学了，文达。”盖勒特腾不出手，只得用魔杖整理血红色长袍的领口，然后指挥着一大一小两个箱子整齐地码起来，滑到门后。  
“喜欢这一身吗？”罗齐尔夫人一手抱着小女儿，另一手拍拍盖勒特的后脑勺——那一头碎金刚刚剪过，齐耳长度很是精神——接着打趣道，“咱们家最不缺这款衣服。”  
“喜欢。”他礼貌地答，并无多少兴奋。  
“要给我写信，盖勒特！”伊恩郑重地说。他今天煞有介事地穿着饰有罗齐尔家徽的正装，却莫名看上去有些滑稽。他又不是不回来了。  
“当然了。”盖勒特笑，给了男孩一个拥抱。  
“文达，假期见。”他再次跟婴儿道别。文达不满地撅了撅嘴，但还是主动松开了小手。她说服自己做出的决定，事后是不会吵闹后悔的。  
没用几秒钟，沐浴着阳光的罗齐尔宅子就不见踪影，取而代之的是铅灰色天空下的德姆斯特朗城堡。  
“新生！”一名黑袍裹身的巫师招呼着散落在人群中个头最小的那一批红色身影。  
盖勒特观察着各式各样的学生们，有的正从马车上下来，有的身后跟着畏畏缩缩的家养小精灵，大一些的几个像是结伴自己前来的。拢共没见到几个女生。  
“您回去就行，我自己可以了。”盖勒特对罗齐尔先生说。  
“盖勒特！”罗齐尔先生还没开口，不远处有人招呼他。是阿列克谢，他晒黑了些，用力地朝他挥手。  
“阿列克谢。”盖勒特点点头，不轻不响地应了声。  
“去吧。”身边的男人笑一笑，向对面走过来的父子致意，同时拍了拍盖勒特的背，“记得写信。”  
“嗯。”  
克鲁姆先生没走几步，也就停下不去追儿子跑起来的步子了。两点红色靠近了，一齐向黑袍巫师走去。  
两位监护人简短问候几句，也就各自打道回府。  
“年轻真好。”  
“你现在可不到感叹这一句的时候，特洛伊！”  
“你说得不错，队长。”  
“希望他们在这儿能有所收获吧。”克鲁姆先生追随了一会儿孩子的身影，最终收回视线。  
“就是他。”某个家族颇具气派的阵仗在学校入口附近停住，下来两个着校服的男孩，一大一小。  
“哪一个？”  
“金发那个。”  
“了解了。”个子高的那个嘴角划过一丝短促的笑。


	19. Chapter 19

“你们来德姆斯特朗不是学变戏法的，你们要学的是生存。”  
校长话不多，嗓门粗放。盖勒特听到这么一句。  
“德姆斯特朗大大小小的恶性事件很多。”阿列克谢小声地在盖勒特耳边补充。  
“还死过不少人。”一个高年级听到了，狞笑着盯着两个新生，不知说的是实情还是单纯以吓唬他们为乐。  
阿列克谢噤声，脸涨得红红的，离开了盖勒特。盖勒特只是面无表情地瞥了那个男生一眼。对方看清了盖勒特颜色不一的双瞳，稍稍变了脸色，别过头跟他的邻座讲话了。  
“……要是接受不了，英国来的，趁早回霍格沃茨去；别的淑女，布斯巴顿肯定无条件欢迎。”校长接着说。  
底下一阵粗犷的哄笑。盖勒特注意到，大一些的女孩儿也跟着笑，好像并没觉得此话有何不妥。  
开学晚宴倒是给他带来了小小的落差。菜肴不至于难以下咽，其实品种也算得上是丰富；只是家里和罗齐尔府着实把他的口味调娇惯了。  
“生存”，盖勒特提醒自己。有几个别的新生也表露出了不习惯或厌恶，估计是些娇生惯养的少爷小姐。  
他早就不是“少爷”了，现在只有家养小精灵绒绒还保持着这个称呼——不过他们管所有人都毕恭毕敬地叫。她现在在英国照顾他的姑婆，巴希达·巴沙特。盖勒特在夏天时收到过姑婆邀请他去戈德里克山谷做客的信。  
“村子里还有些别的巫师家庭的孩子，都是上学年纪，你会有伴的。”信里说。  
盖勒特未加思索就婉拒了。他不是很想面对“家人”，以及巴沙特那个姓氏让他产生了古怪的、亲切又疏离的感觉。  
姑婆没有强求，还给他寄了一套旧教材过来，霍格沃茨一年级学生用的，只是和德姆斯特朗的课本没多大交叉。  
盖勒特礼节性地翻了翻魔法史——虽然巴希达也不会真的考察他读没读——那本书侧重描绘英国历史，中世纪有一段漫长的巫师和麻瓜的斗争史。  
盖勒特并未与任何一个麻瓜有过深交，最多是在集市上和麻瓜店员打交道。他隐约知道，向麻瓜暴露身份是违反法律的。  
“听说英国有不少声音支持巫师和麻瓜通婚。”罗齐尔夫人先前提到过，带着不可思议和些许厌恶，“不过别担心，盖尔，德姆斯特朗不会允许麻瓜出身的人入学。”  
“但麻瓜出身的巫师，依然是巫师，和麻瓜到底不一样，不是吗？”  
“话是如此，盖勒特。不过，我见过一些例子，生在麻瓜家庭、又有魔法能力的孩子，有时候宁可会希望自己从未有过这种天赋。”罗齐尔先生平静地说。  
“为什么？”盖勒特无法想象天赋异禀会是件坏事。  
“这么说吧，巫师家庭生出个哑炮是耻辱，而麻瓜家庭出现了巫师是灾难。很多麻瓜害怕魔法的迹象，他们会企图把孩子的魔法天赋扼杀在萌芽中——是的，他们虐待那些孩子。但是魔法不是鞭子能杀死的，相反，压迫会催生一些别的更黑暗的东西。”  
那是盖勒特第一次听说“默默然”这个概念。

晚宴即将结束时，每个学生面前自动出现了一张羊皮纸，印着新学期的课表。明天第一节就是魔法史。盖勒特不喜欢也不讨厌历史，但相比起来，肯定还是魔咒更有趣。  
“看起来很有挑战性……”阿列克谢评价着课表，他能大展才华的飞行课远远地排在周四下午，“早些回宿舍吧？不过我们好像不住在同一间。”  
盖勒特点点头，起身把课表折好揣进兜里。  
宿舍在城堡东侧，据说是为了让学生们能“跟随第一缕阳光开始新的一天”。  
“净是扯淡！德姆斯特朗一年能见到几天太阳？”有高年级的嘲讽散布这个说法的新生，“更别说整个冬天都是黑的。”  
盖勒特从走廊侧窗望出去，乌云压着群山。或许只有下过雪以后，就像他来参加选拔测试那次，这里的色调才能明亮一些。  
“小子，站住。”盖勒特起先没有意识到这是在叫自己，只自顾继续往前走，直到——  
“叫你呢，金毛。”  
盖勒特眉毛动了动，下意识捏紧了藏在袍子底下的魔杖，站定了脚步。他转回去，面前是三个趾高气扬的男生，看上去至少三年级，中间那个一头姜黄色头发，刚才就是他发的话。  
“盖勒特。”阿列克谢小声催促他别停留。走廊里还有许多别的学生呢，但他们好像对此场景见怪不怪。  
“少管闲事，一年级的。”右边那个警告着。  
“你先回去吧。”盖勒特给了他一个镇定的眼神。  
“你很懂嘛，”姜黄色头发咧了咧嘴，“格林德沃。”  
左右两个同伴嗤笑起来，仿佛他说了个很滑稽的词。  
阿列克谢犹豫了一下，拔腿快步离开了。  
三人把盖勒特逼进了一条更暗的窄廊。  
“有些规矩你要懂，新生。”话音未落，一记闷拳落在盖勒特肚子上，胃里沉沉地扯痛，带起喉管里一阵酸。他背靠着墙慢慢往下缩，尽力不哼出声来。  
“不该出的风头别出，记着点。”带头的那个对盖勒特的反应还算满意，本打算罢手离开——  
“障碍重重。”  
腿一下子打绊，姜黄头发脸朝下摔倒在地。盖勒特虚弱地喘着气，未及攻击下一个目标——“除你武器！”他的同伴恶狠狠地出招——魔杖脱手了，盖勒特脑中瞬间空白，手中的空荡感使他害怕，灵魂似被吸走。  
木棍脆生生地跌落在地，好在三个大男孩只把注意力放在他身上。  
“会施咒语，了不起，嗯？”地上那个勉强爬起来，进而恼怒地踹盖勒特的小腿，让金发小子没法站起来。  
“比你强，埃弗里。”盖勒特痛苦地靠在墙上，索性倾下身子，努力想去够魔杖，“不像你，学了几年……还不会用魔杖……”  
他判断得没错，带头的这个与和他一同参加测试的那位小埃弗里沾亲带故。  
这句话戳到了埃弗里的痛点。  
拳脚密集地落下来，盖勒特咬着牙，匍匐着继续往魔杖的方向爬。他们终于注意到了。  
“今天会是你在德姆斯特朗的最后一天。”一个帮凶轻蔑地说，暂停了殴打，捡起盖勒特的魔杖，“呵，什么破玩意儿……”他预备把魔杖撅了。  
一条火蛇迅速从他的脚背蹿上身，进而缠住手臂和手腕。  
“好烫！嘶……”他惊叫着，自己的魔杖和他打算折断的那根一同脱手。盖勒特赶紧扑上去接住它们，马上向另两个同时施放昏迷咒。咒语奏效了，不过施咒的感觉很奇异；别人的魔杖用起来到底不如自己的顺手，仿佛是胡乱安上的一截假肢。  
身上着火的那位很是惊恐，盖勒特却轻描淡写地一挥弹把火收了，他袍子、身上倒没有留下伤痕。说也奇怪，灼烫感也消失了。  
“三对一，真有风度。”盖勒特捂着生疼的胳膊，依然用魔杖指着对方，艰难地埃着墙站起来。想想还是后怕，盖勒特呼吸微微颤抖。他刚才弄丢了魔杖，好在他先前把银制打火机藏在袖口里。他还没法不用魔杖、或不借助火源凭空变出火来。  
“你预备怎么躺下？”盖勒特占据了主导权，冷冷地逼近。对面那个已经吓傻了。  
“盖勒特！”此时走廊里响起了急促的脚步声和喊声，“你在这儿吗？”  
阿列克谢之前跑去向一位巡逻教师寻求了帮助。  
“怎么回事？”教师慢条斯理地点亮了魔杖，只见地下躺着两个，个头小的新生手上有两根魔杖，像是正在威胁高年级。  
“他们先动的手。”盖勒特仰起脸，不卑不亢地展示着嘴角的青痕。  
“是这样吗？”教师转向被挟制的男孩。他微弱地点点头。  
“可笑，被一个新生教训。”男人脸上不急不恼，看来此类插曲已经司空见惯。他多盯了盖勒特一会儿，然后回头转向阿列克谢：“这种小事以后就不用汇报了。”  
阿列克谢感到惊诧，但是教师已经转身离开。  
“你没事吧？”阿列克谢越过呆若木鸡的高年级男生，搀住盖勒特，把他带离是非之地。  
盖勒特摇摇头，半倾在同伴身上迈动步子。他把不属于自己的那根魔杖丢在地上，瞪了一眼魔杖的主人，嘴里轻蔑地吐出两个字：  
“生存。”


	20. Chapter 20

这就是德姆斯特朗吗？盖勒特被搀着走了几步，便坚持站直自己走。  
“你……不要紧吗？要不要去校医院……”阿列克谢小心地问。  
“不要。”盖勒特脱口而出。没挨过第一个晚上就进校医院，像什么话。  
不知是否是错觉，盖勒特回到自己宿舍，总觉得那位素未谋面的室友看他的眼神怪怪的。他们只礼节性地打了个招呼。也是，还没开学就挂了彩的新生，应该确实不多见。  
他修复了袍子上的破损，然后尝试性地将魔杖对准了自己的脸。  
“愈合如初。”  
青紫似乎是稍微变淡了些，轻触还是有疼痛。或许这咒语只对破损的表皮有用？盖勒特无暇多想，身体由于从紧绷状态下慢慢松弛，疲劳感一下子升上来了。魔杖是绝对不能弄丢的东西，他告诫自己。然后他换上了睡衣，钻进被子，把打火机压在枕头底下，沉沉地睡过去。

盖勒特做梦了，他应该是在德姆斯特朗城堡顶上，天阴沉沉的，乱风呼呼地吹。盖勒特抹了抹扫到眼前的金发，发觉这儿不止有他一个人。  
“你好啊，盖勒特。”屋顶尽头，栗色头发的少年转过身来，笑眯眯的眼睛弯成两道好看的月牙。他和早些时候、盖勒特在开学晚宴上看到的大部分高年级男生相比，实在清瘦太多。  
“盖佐。”盖勒特从牙齿里挤出这个名字。当着面喊他仍然很生涩，但换另一个称呼的话，更奇怪。也有可能是他看上去太年轻了。  
少年体贴地点点头。  
“它跟你想象中相比，怎么样呢？德姆斯特朗。”  
“不怎么样。我也无所谓怎么样。”盖勒特赌气一般说。  
盖佐笑了笑，仿佛这回答是意料之中，就如同盖勒特仍抱着些戒备，不肯走到他近旁一样。于是他识趣地放下了半抬起来的手。  
“你很像她。”他轻轻地说。乌云翻滚得很快，风逆着盖勒特面对的方向吹着，拨乱了盖佐的头发，栗色的刘海碎碎地挂在他认真的眼睛前面。  
盖勒特深吸一口气，别过头去，也有意想挡住嘴角的伤痕——如果梦里也会显现出伤痕的话。对面的浅色双眼还不如他自己右眼的目光锐利，但不知怎的，盖勒特不想直面他。  
“现在再说这些也没有用。”他低沉地挤出一句话。  
下雨了。余光里面，盖佐的袍子一角猎猎舞动着。  
“保护好自己。”很久以后，盖佐才又简单地嘱咐道。  
“你是怎么……”盖勒特猛一抬头，本想问“怎么‘生存’下来”，又赶忙住口，脸上直烧。  
这对于盖佐来说应该不是个礼貌的问题。  
天台上却空无一人。  
盖勒特哑然，紧接着一阵头重脚轻，像是又跌进了冥想池的某个记忆中。他没法叫喊出来，声音堵在喉咙里，像是塞了团棉花。只有坠落，在黑暗中坠落，连记忆的碎片都没有。  
雨还在下着，盖勒特恍惚了足有一分钟，才意识到自己刚从宿舍的床上醒来。左手在被子外面，凉意有些侵染；从床角方向斜望出去，窗外和梦境里一样灰蒙蒙的，雨点打在玻璃上啪嗒作响。  
时间尚早，盖勒特略略倾过身子去看钟，不到七点，没说上话的室友还没醒的迹象。然而这一动，酸痛一下子回来了，牵扯着因为先前的沉睡而暂时麻痹的神经。  
“嘶……”他没忍住呲了下牙，瞥一眼边上的男孩，用力咬住嘴唇，蹑手蹑脚地穿衣服起身。  
魔法史、魔药学……盖勒特整理书包的时候，盖佐的笔记本露了出来。他停顿了，思索片刻，小心地将本子锁进了莱诺拉留下的小皮箱，连同那些信件在一起。

要说没有察觉到异样肯定是假话。盖勒特去大堂吃早饭时学生还不多，照理说，他一个初来乍到的新生，被无视是正常的。但是他感觉到周围投来的目光有些古怪，还有那些他经过时戛然而止的对话。  
莫名其妙。盖勒特自顾剥了两个鸡蛋，又灌下一大口果汁。他似乎患上了种强迫症，每隔不到半分钟，就要检查一遍魔杖还在不在。人渐渐多了，却没有一个坐到相隔盖勒特三个座位以内的地方来。  
这时礼堂门口起了阵小小的骚动。盖勒特抬眼望去，却是昨晚那三个找他麻烦的大孩子，领头的自然还是黄毛埃弗里；而那副雄赳赳气昂昂的架势，仿佛胜仗归来，全然不像几个小时前刚吃了新生的教训。  
盖勒特鼻子里哼了一声，又检查了袍子侧袋里的魔杖。它很忠实地贴合着布料。  
“听说了吗，一年级来了个怪胎。”  
“噢！眼睛颜色不一样的那个？好像有一只是黄颜色——”  
“听说他随时会暴走，比狼人还可怕……”  
“我要是长着那种眼睛，我就自己跳进湖里去。”  
盖勒特跟在几个结伴去上课的学生后面，悄悄地听着，约莫探明了异样的来源。  
他不假思索，直接大步上前撞散了那伙小团体。  
“看清楚了，”盖勒特高昂着头，将右眼亮给呆在原地的几人，“黄颜色？呵。”  
他们愣了愣，脸色并不太好看。然而等盖勒特用魔杖指着他们威胁一圈、转身继续走了几步之后，他分明听到背后轻轻地响起一句，“怪胎”。  
过滤掉那些声音就好了，盖勒特坐在魔法史课堂里，没有人跟他同座。他逼迫自己把注意力集中到教授没什么起伏的声音上，但很快就失败了，还不如听雨声。  
按照盖佐的笔记，授课的应该是同一位教授。盖勒特开始由衷地佩服他了，一个十一岁的孩子怎么有定力把那些笔记都记下来？接着他便心安理得地继续走神，反正回去后还有“辅助资料”可以参考。  
盖勒特心情好了不少，即使一天的课结束后，他的书包在走廊上被不知方向的咒语击中、裂开大口、课本羊皮纸散落一地、还溅上了墨水，他都没像早些时候气冲上脑了。  
他冷淡地站在原地修复了书包和一片狼藉的书本，往来的学生只是侧目，没有一个停下来问是否需要帮助。  
盖勒特不在乎他们。他只庆幸，出门前一念间的决定让盖佐的笔记本逃过了这一劫。


	21. Chapter 21

“盖勒特……”  
吃完晚饭，盖勒特没直接回宿舍。德姆斯特朗的宵禁很晚，第一天也没什么作业。他才没有兴趣回去品味小屋子里微妙的气氛，于是选择独自在城堡里游荡。在拐到一个僻静处时，一个声音叫住了他。  
是阿列克谢。  
“噢，你怎么在这儿？”盖勒特想起来，这一整天好像都没看见他。  
黑发男孩脸上有些为难。  
“昨天晚些时候，有高年级的挨个儿敲开每个宿舍门，警告我们不许理你。”阿列克谢艰难地说。  
“哈，”盖勒特干笑一声，鼻子里哼了哼，抬眼望他，“那你倒算挺勇敢了？让我想想他们都是怎么说的，怪物、杂种？还是——”  
“盖勒特！”阿列克谢急急打断他，一脸为难，“我们是朋友，不是吗？但他们看上去都不好惹……”  
“当然。”盖勒特点点头，自他记事起，几乎没有第一眼见他能克制住诧异的人，即便是巫师，“你要怎么选我都随便。”  
“我当然站在你这一边了！”阿列克谢脱口而出，接着愤然摇摇头，“你不知道造谣有多离谱，他们居然还说你是……”他一下子顿住了。  
“是什么？”  
“……他们说，”阿列克谢吞吞吐吐地，“你有蛇怪的血统……”  
“蛇怪”这个词被刻意压低了。  
“要真是那样倒也不赖。”盖勒特却无所谓地耸耸肩，他本指望听到些更恶毒的，“估计这里有几十个看到我正脸的人已经死了，至少，也该石化几个月。”  
阿列克谢拿种忧心忡忡的眼神看着他，试探性的关心反倒叫盖勒特不适应。  
“我好得很。”盖勒特重申了一遍。他只希望一个人待着，甚至觉得那些恶意诽谤帮他隔绝了一批蠢货，反倒清静。  
“那你，还不回宿舍吗？”阿列克谢不确定地问道。  
“不。”盖勒特果断说，又望了望窗外，“我出去走走。”  
“可天都黑了，还在下雨？”  
“这不就完了。”盖勒特抽出魔杖，向上发射了一个咒语，魔杖尖端伸展出一把透明的伞。  
“你真厉害。”阿列克谢赞许道。  
“你回去吧。”盖勒特未说毕就转身大步走开了，不给阿列克谢再开口的机会。

盖勒特沿着北边尖塔内狭窄的旋梯上去，一扇小窗通向天台，正是他梦中所在的地方。不下雨的话，应该是个视野不错的位置，天空、山、湖，尽收眼底。而向城堡内侧看去，几条主要走廊上的动静都能窥探一二：四层有对儿男女生在打情骂俏，而二楼，一个小个子正被威吓着逼到角落。  
希望没人相中这块地方，他讨厌杂音；但如果不巧这儿已经被某个谁看上了，盖勒特暗暗下决心，他要用自己的力量夺过来。这里会是他的“基地”。  
他又检查了书包和袍子，修复咒看来已经是掌握得很熟练了。不过，盖勒特并不想成为一个“修复如初”大师；相反的，他更想制造一些让别人不得不施这个咒语的场合，或者更甚，达到连修复咒都没法复原的效果。  
明天的决斗课还是很值得期待的。  
盖勒特钻回窗子里，收起魔法雨伞，顺手把皮鞋和裤腿上的水痕一并吸干。

“决斗，不是姑娘绣花。”带全体新生上这门课的杜维尔先生粗声粗气地说，唇上两撇浓重的胡子生硬地抖动着。他拒绝大家喊他“教授”，认为那是个极其娘娘腔的称呼。  
雨倒是停了，但场地上坑坑洼洼，二十几个一年级陷在泥巴里默不作声地听杜维尔做开场白，仅有的三个女生听到此话不免有些尴尬地面面相觑起来。  
“没事、没事，”杜维尔挥挥粗糙的手，“过两个礼拜你们就习惯了——”  
“哎哟，我的鞋子。”一个眉毛特别浅的男生小声抱怨着，“就不能换个干点的地方？”  
“决斗课永远在场地上！”杜维尔立刻朝他呼喝道，“不然呢？你们指望对手冲到跟前，再商量‘嗨，伙计，咱们能找一处温暖干燥的谷仓吗？’”他捏着嗓子尖声细气，继而又恢复了原本隆隆的声音，“所以别说是下过雨，就是下刀子、下粪蛋——还笑！”  
没忍住笑的新生们马上噤了声。当看清教师带有伤痕的脸和一只聚不了焦、瞳色浑浊的眼睛，他们知道嬉皮笑脸不是种聪明行为。  
“当然了，第一堂课，暂时还用不到你们在家学过的傻兮兮的小咒语。”杜维尔先生很满意小鬼头们恭敬——或假装恭敬——的态度，“礼仪，愚蠢，但很有必要。小子，”他的目光落道游离在队伍边缘之外的盖勒特身上，“出来，做演示。叫什么？”  
“盖勒特·格林德沃。”  
盖勒特心嗵嗵直跳，多半是出于兴奋。  
“格林德沃先生，像这样，朝你的对手亮出魔杖。”  
盖勒特一丝不苟地模仿着杜维尔，将魔杖举到眼前，紧紧蹙起眉头。  
“然后，鞠躬。”  
盖勒特弯下了腰，感觉背上沉甸甸的。这个鞠躬不同于行常礼，他预感到这是个起点，今后他将面临无数次决斗。  
“行了，”杜维尔说得有些轻描淡写，“两两一组，练习礼仪——是的，先生，看上去很无聊，而且肯定保不了你的小命，但是决斗比赛中行礼不规范会被取消资格——解散！”  
盖勒特慢慢起身，同学们已经向周围散开去了。  
“我和你一组吧，盖勒特。”阿列克谢主动上前两步，好像是为昨天一整天没敢在人前跟盖勒特靠近表达歉意。  
“眼神不错，小子。”杜维尔用力拍了拍盖勒特的上臂，便四处巡视了起来，一边大声纠正“柔软得像跳舞”的动作。  
“他很有范儿，”阿列克谢评价道，“听说他从前是个傲罗，不知道是哪个国家。不过傲罗们好像都喜欢拿伤疤当功勋。”  
盖勒特点点头。他从罗齐尔先生那里听说过傲罗这种职业，充满了危险和神秘色彩。  
不过头一堂课只是练习互相展示魔杖和鞠躬，的确有点儿太浪费时间。  
来日方长，盖勒特提醒自己，然后开始胡思乱想起来：他以后会不会去当个傲罗？但他不确定自己是否想要在脸上留下些永久性的伤疤……  
盖勒特突然感到背后呼呼生风，还有些灼烫。  
“肮脏、下流，”杜维尔一字一顿地呵斥着，“背后偷袭，最好不要让我看到——”  
盖勒特猛地回头，只见决斗教师用魔杖正指着吓得脸色煞白的埃弗里——他已经被缴了械。  
“我……是不小心……”姜黄头发还在试图辩解着。盖勒特眯起了眼睛。  
“不小心？一年级连不小心都装不像！”杜维尔冷笑着，然后对全班说，“珍惜第一节决斗课吧，学会行礼之后你们爱用什么咒语都行。我保证，有的人从下堂课开始就会常驻校医院。”


	22. Chapter 22

接下去的两天，盖勒特倒没碰上实质性的麻烦，除了些新的风言风语。  
“说不定格林德沃是杜维尔的私生子呢？老家伙这么维护他。”  
“可不是，他们的眼睛差不多邪门儿。”  
“盖勒特……”阿列克谢坐在长桌边盖勒特的斜对面，有些担忧地查探他的状况。那些不轻不响的声音总是会飘荡过来。  
“嗯？”盖勒特咬了一大口苹果，眼睛并没有从魔药课本上移开。他正盯着一幅冒着泥浆色泡沫的坩埚图片。  
“希望你没在意……”  
“克鲁姆，”一个冷酷高亢的声音经过，“小心染上什么奇怪的东西。”  
盖勒特瞟了说话的背影，几个高年级嗤笑着离开了，还不加掩饰地回头望他们。阿列克谢脸上有点不自然。  
“奇怪的东西走了。”盖勒特合上书，从凳子里侧跳出来，“走，上飞行课去。”

天放晴了，下午的阳光暖洋洋的，照得人有些懒意。  
他们先去了扫帚棚，挑选上课要用的坐骑。  
“学校的扫帚果然有点一言难尽。”阿列克谢一溜走去，掂量了每一把扫帚，俨然一副行家模样，认真起来便把先前小小的不愉快抛到脑后，“我有点想念家里的那把了。”  
“让你父亲寄过来不就好了？”盖勒特托起一把黑色柄的扫帚，感受着它的平衡性，然后发现扫帚柄尖端刻着一个小小的K字母。  
“本来是想带来的，但是一年级也进不了队。”阿列克谢兴趣索然地说。  
“是吗。”盖勒特最终挑定了一把枝条还算整齐的。它们可能都是学校魁地奇球队员淘汰下来的旧扫帚，盖勒特注意到好几处明显被修复过的痕迹。  
德姆斯特朗不分学院，魁地奇球队就按照年级划分：二四六对抗三五七，一年级是预备役，供现任三年级和五年级的队员挑选苗子。  
飞行课教师如此介绍着。  
“那每年不都是年级高的那一队占优势吗？”一个学生发问。  
“这可不一定，先生，魁地奇主要用的是脑子。但你们还用不着操心这些，一年级首要任务是学会别从扫帚上掉下去——或者掉下去别摔死。”  
好几个学生开始面面相觑，有点退缩。但也不乏自信满满的，比如阿列克谢和埃弗里。  
“他哥哥是队员之一。”阿列克谢偏过头去告诉盖勒特，“昨晚他们在公共休息室里提了句，之后几个周末可能会看新生试飞。”  
“知道了。”盖勒特不喜欢往公共休息室里钻，他宁可一个人闲晃。他没有打过正儿八经的魁地奇——最多跟罗齐尔先生和伊恩掷掷球——对“协作”、“集体荣誉”也没有强烈的执念。但想到击球手可以抡起球棍把游走球直接往讨厌的人的脸上招呼，还是莫名值得期待的。  
“……从没飞过的出列。”  
只零星出来了几个。埃弗里看到盖勒特站在原地，显得不太高兴。  
第一节课，飞行教师着重去指导那些没跨上过飞天扫帚的孩子们，其他学生得到了自由活动的机会。  
“不得离开我的视线范围，”教师环指了场地，“如果想探索森林和黑湖，后果自负。”  
“听说你很会飞，克鲁姆。”一宣布解散，埃弗里就凑了上来，“怎么样，要不要比试比试？还是说，你被什么暧昧的小麻烦缠上了身？”他恶意地挤眉弄眼，暗呛盖勒特。  
“你……胡说什么！”阿列克谢着急辩白。  
“那就是不敢咯？”埃弗里轻蔑一笑，“哈，既然你们要忙着过家家——”  
他说着便跨上扫帚，稳稳地升上十几尺，傲慢地俯视他们，然后往森林方向飞去。  
盖勒特冷哼一声，不等阿列克谢反应，直直地便追击而上。他像支箭一样，紧伏在扫帚上，没一会儿就追上埃弗里，“嗖”地擦过他侧边，然后急停拦在他面前。  
“哟，”埃弗里没料到盖勒特追上来这么快，略略吃惊，但还是继续嘲讽，“难道你改姓克鲁姆了？也对，听说格林德沃就剩你一个了，真惨。”他口气里没有一点同情。  
“盖勒特，别听他的。”阿列克谢也赶了上来，“我跟你比，你要是输了就从此闭上嘴。”  
“行啊。从这里到林子边缘打个来回，先回来的算赢。”埃弗里往黑森林指了指，“可要是你输了，就别费心去参加球队选拔，好好和格林德沃过日子吧！”  
埃弗里话音未落便，抢着先飞了出去。那把扫帚是他自己带来的，又轻又快。阿列克谢咬咬牙奋起直追，陌生的扫帚在他操控下渐渐得心应手，速度也马上上去了。  
虽然场地上天气晴好，但林子上空仍然阴沉沉的。  
盖勒特悬浮在原地，眯着眼看两个迅速变小的身影，他们时而在空中发生碰撞。他其实对于小孩子间的无聊约定并不放在心上，也不明白阿列克谢为什么如此在意埃弗里只会逞口舌之快。在他看来，言语攻击是最无关痛痒的。  
那是什么？盖勒特定定神，只见黑压压的一片从森林上空冒出来。是鸟群吗？但它们的体型似乎大得多……  
“喂，克鲁姆，”埃弗里显然高估了自己，他渐渐被超过去了，即使从侧边撞阿列克谢也没能让他失去平衡，便换了种策略，“在德姆斯特朗得学会站队。你现在不懂没关系，但是跟格林德沃混在一起，没你好果子吃。”  
阿列克谢偏了偏头，没理他，双腿一夹又加了速度。  
“不知好歹。”埃弗里低声骂了一句，抽出了魔杖，打算在距离拉开过大之前给他一个教训。他瞄准了前面扫帚的尾端——  
“你做了什么？”突然一股猛烈的气流，不知从何起，险些把埃弗里掀翻。可是克鲁姆明明都没有抽出魔杖。  
他们逆着风，阿列克谢没管埃弗里。前方的天色越加阴沉了，他也晃动了一下，连忙又俯低了些；这点程度的颠簸还算不了什么。  
“傻子。”埃弗里调转了头，往场地飞回去。从这个距离，已经很难看清谁已经到过森林边缘了。  
至于固执的克鲁姆就随他去吧，埃弗里不缺这种没眼力见的伙伴。  
“作弊，呵。”耳边却划过轻蔑的一句，埃弗里一惊，却是格林德沃迎面驾着扫帚掠过，但没有停留。他往克鲁姆方向去了。  
“回去。”盖勒特紧赶上阿列克谢，冷声催促。他都没想到自己能飞这么快，先前在罗齐尔家的约束太多了：不能太高太远太快，因为危险。  
“盖勒特？你怎么……”阿列克谢惊讶，减缓了速度。  
“你没看见这些东西吗？”盖勒特皱着眉，指指他们头顶上一些不存在的事物，“埃弗里早就逃走了。好了，降一点高度，回去。”  
“你在说什么呀？”阿列克谢狐疑地问，望望天上，什么都没有，除了天色略暗，风有些急和乱而已。  
“那些马啊，长着翅膀的。”盖勒特分明看到许多瘦得皮包骨头的带翼黑马，从林子上空低低地飞出来，“你差点都要撞上一只。我打赌埃弗里老早看到就躲开了。”  
“什……”阿列克谢还没明白过来，但盖勒特拍了一下他的胳膊，已经降下不少高度往回飞了，他也只好先跟上。


	23. Chapter 23

盖勒特久违地开始怀疑自己了，不是因为冷嘲热讽，而是晚餐过后阿列克谢过来说的一句话。  
“盖勒特，没有人看到过你说的那些马。”阿列克谢小心翼翼地说，不自觉多盯了一会儿他的右眼，“会不会是……你最近累了，有了幻觉？”  
“直说吧，你也觉得我的眼睛能看到些别人看不到的东西。”盖勒特直接捅破了他的言下之意。  
或者不该看到的东西，盖勒特烦躁地想。  
“我没有那个意思……”阿列克谢皱皱眉。  
“无所谓什么意思。”盖勒特打断他，自顾低下头在纸上重重地涂画着，那里逐渐显现出一匹带翼黑马的模样。它们的眼睛是乳白色的，盖勒特印象很深刻，他在马的草图上留下了那两点白，很是突兀。  
阿列克谢悻悻地离开了。  
那究竟是个什么？自己究竟是个什么？  
盖勒特确定自己没有病。相反，他健康得要命，头一天晚上被揍的伤现在已经愈合得差不多了。他久久地盯着镜子，镜子里的异瞳也审视着他，有时盖勒特会产生镜中人不是自己的错觉。  
他翻遍了盖佐的笔记本，一幅插图都没落下，但没有一点儿跟怪马哪怕一只蹄子相关的内容。  
要不要询问、求助？教授们总该见多识广，不至于像无聊的学生们只会瞎猜。周末，罗齐尔家也来了信，问他第一周过得怎么样。盖勒特便把问那种奇怪动物的念头压下去了，他不想表现得很无助。  
“还算凑合，”他坐在天台上，写着回信，一边回忆着过于漫长的第一周，“课上过了一轮，也飞了飞，都不太难。不过食物比府上差远了。请代我向伊恩和文达问好。”  
远远地，他又看到展翅的、巨大的黑影，不过这回只有两匹。肯定不是错觉。  
“夜骐，啧啧，很少见。”一个嘶哑的声音突然冒出来。  
“什么人？”盖勒特一个激灵，警惕地四处张望，却没看到人影。  
“是一年级的小鬼头，哈哈。”声音来自他脚边，盖勒特低头一看，赶紧跳开。一颗不易察觉的、半透明的头颅从地面上钻出来，正饶有兴趣地看着他压在一本书底下画着奇怪黑马的羊皮纸。  
“你是谁？”盖勒特拔出魔杖，指着完全从地里升起来的半透明男人，他的打扮看上去像个骑士，胸口插着一把长剑，“夜骐又是什么？”  
“魔杖对我没用，傻小子。”骑士发出一串怪笑，“我是个幽灵，显然。瞧瞧，他还不认识自己画的东西。”他撇过头，像是在对看不见的第三个人说话。  
“它们是真实存在的！”盖勒特叫了出来，他没疯也没出现幻觉，“为什么只有我能看到？”  
“胡说八道！狂妄自大！”骑士突然生起气来，“只有，嗯？啊呀，这些被惯坏的后生们，连死亡都不曾见过……”  
“死亡？”盖勒特连声追问，“这跟死亡有什么关系？夜骐是一种死亡的预兆吗？”  
但骑士幽灵不再搭理他，骂骂咧咧地就飘走不见了。  
盖勒特咽了口唾沫，心嗵嗵直跳。只有他看到了夜骐，如果阿列克谢说的是真的，而夜骐似乎跟死亡有关……难道，他快要死了吗？  
一年级甚至还没有开占卜课。  
他梦游似的爬回城堡，脚步软软地像踩在棉花里。  
不知怎么的他就游荡到了图书馆。夜骐，是这个名字，盖勒特自嘲地笑了笑，他应该不至于在图书馆里查个资料的工夫就死于非命。话说回来，他要是真的容易这么死去了，或许还真的不配长大成人。  
盖勒特又检查了袍子侧袋，确认魔杖完好无误地在那里。  
德姆斯特朗图书馆里，占卜预言类的书只占了小小一角。  
“动物预兆……”盖勒特费劲地看着模糊的花体文字，一条一条读过去，生怕错过关键信息。猎狗、乌鸦、蛇……盖勒特越读越觉得悬乎，好像生拉硬套，什么都能跟“不祥”扯上点关系。  
夜骐、夜骐……盖勒特翻了好几本书都没有看到这个词条。  
他盘腿坐在光线不甚明朗的书架中间，身边翻过的书一本本叠高，无暇把它们一一放回去。他用手指逐字点过去，恍然看到插图上的野兔似乎动了一下。盖勒特搓搓眼睛，兔子隐没到草丛里去了。没错，魔法书会动并不稀奇……  
有谁过来扯了扯盖勒特侧边衣袖。  
“阿列克谢？我现在很忙。”盖勒特头也不抬。  
又扯了一下，但没人吱声。  
“我说了。”盖勒特有些恼火，提高了声音转身过去。  
竟然是一匹夜骐，个头刚好能挤进书架之间，睁着大大的白眼睛，角质的尖嘴啄着他袖子上的布料。见盖勒特回头，夜骐慢慢抬起了脖子，定定地望着他。  
夜骐？在图书馆里？骑士幽灵的话又回响起来，盖勒特的心跳到了嗓子眼。他该不会真的要死在书堆里吧，这真是种糟糕的死法。他幻想过有朝一日他可能会在决斗场上失手，但至少比在这里体面得多。  
听说死神会把灵魂带走，但死神长什么样子呢？人们喜欢把神神鬼鬼描摹成人形，多加些微妙的元素，长着翅膀、尾巴，多几只胳膊或者眼睛之类的；但死神极有可能是别的形态，比如说夜骐。  
“你要带我走吗？”盖勒特扶着书架站起来，决心让自己看上去不那么窝囊。  
夜骐不会说话，它伸起长长的脖子，含着下颌，只一动不动地注视他。它比盖勒特高许多，体型虽然很瘦，却还是完全堵住了书架之间的空隙。盖勒特背后是墙，如果不用一些手段，他肯定没法脱身。  
“离开。”盖勒特命令道，举起了魔杖。  
夜骐第一次眨了眨眼，没有要进攻的意思。它好像只是在观察，就像人会对陌生的动物好奇一样。  
盖勒特跟它僵持着。渐渐地，那双白色的眼睛起了变化。盖勒特锁起眉头，它们好像……看上去更像是人的眼睛了……  
“是你？”盖勒特吃惊地小声喊道。  
原先夜骐站着的地方化成了一个人，盖勒特起先还以为死神现出了真身，却发现这人他认识。  
盖佐。  
“你最近出现的次数有点多。”盖勒特收起魔杖，抱起了胳膊，闷闷地瞪着他说。  
“可能有点想念这里？”盖佐打趣着说，伸手去摸书架上的占卜书，但是他的手指直接穿过了书脊，“啊，糟糕……”  
“你是死神吗？还是幽灵？”盖勒特知道这么问很荒谬。  
“都不是。”黑衣少年浅浅地笑着。  
“那……夜骐又是怎么回事？”  
“不需要担心它们。”  
“但它们跟死亡有联系！”盖勒特恼怒地盯着那张写满无所谓的脸，“我难道……我会死吗？”  
“是人就会死。”盖佐依然很沉静，慢慢抬起手放在盖勒特头顶，虽然盖勒特什么都感觉不到，“但我想你会预先知道的。所以，不必担心。”  
“预先知道？所以夜骐果然还是种预兆咯……”盖勒特讨厌弯弯绕的说话方式。  
再没有回答了。  
盖勒特身子一震，却发现他伏在一堆书上醒过来。由于久坐，他盘起的腿都发麻了。  
呼啦啦……手上那本书自动翻到了后面的某一页，底下小字注释部分写着：夜骐作为不祥征兆准确性低，因其可见条件为目睹死亡，易产生消极联想。  
盖勒特反复读了好几遍，大概是指，见过死亡的人才能看到夜骐？  
正在琢磨，书页又自己动了，这回停在了封三，列着借书记录单的位置。它的借阅列表不长，盖勒特往上数了没几行就看到了那个名字：  
巴沙特·盖佐。  
“管得真宽。”盖勒特不满地小声嘟哝一句，蹭地跳起来，开始把书本收回去。  
但他的心情确实轻盈了许多。


	24. Chapter 24

晚饭时，盖勒特收到了一个大包裹，单从形状就能判断出内容物来：是一把扫帚。  
他只是在上一封信里捎带提了一句，魁地奇要选拔预备队员了，罗齐尔先生便寄了扫帚过来，还附上短信：有需要的话，圣诞假回来量个尺寸，我带你去订制一把。  
来得很及时，选拔就在周末。  
“哇，盖勒特，你收到了扫帚！”阿列克谢艳羡不已，“快打开看看？”  
盖勒特不紧不慢解除绑线，铺开包裹着帚身的牛皮纸。不出所料，是他在罗齐尔家玩掷球游戏时常骑的、罗齐尔先生的旧比赛扫帚。  
“二手货，格林德沃。”  
“哟，谁那么好心做慈善？”  
“以为换把不那么破的就能入选了？”  
原来早有别的眼睛偷偷往这边瞄了。看到那柄扫帚上刻着别的姓氏缩写，蓄谋的讥讽便一拥而上。  
盖勒特抬眼扫视一圈，果然，小埃弗里在那群嘲笑者之间，叫得特别大声。开学已一月有余，他那把属于自己的漂亮新扫帚也引不起同级生更多夸赞和吹捧了。  
盖勒特轻笑，提起扫帚站起来，顺便掏出魔杖也在手指间转了一圈。  
“你……你要做什么？”先前发话的一小撮人警惕又畏缩地向后退了退。格林德沃下手狠的名声已经再几堂决斗课后传出来了，但他似乎懒怠在课堂以外动手，因此与他结过梁子、或者单纯看不起他出身和怪异的眼睛的学生们依然敢四处嚼舌头。此时他将魔杖亮出，没人想惹麻烦。  
他把视线特意在埃弗里脸上多停留了几秒，盯得他挪开目光，才满意地收起魔杖，大步向礼堂外走去。一到走廊，盖勒特跳上最近的窗台，便跨上扫帚直刺夜空。  
“那个怎么样？”餐桌边，高年级聚在一起的地方，他们也关注到这一幕，其中一人问他的邻座。  
“怎么样？实力又不是靠装腔作势来的。”答者摇头哼笑，继续吃饭。  
“周六去会会他。”第三人说。

正式的魁地奇球场比盖勒特想象得要大。尽管两天前的晚上他已经骑着扫帚来转悠过一圈，周六上午随着其他预备试飞和高年级队员从地面走入场地的时候，它比从高空看下去更宽广了，两边的铁环球框就只有指甲盖那么大。  
阿列克谢表情肃穆，目视前方，不像别的孩子时不时东张西望。他应该相当熟悉这样的场地了。  
“我们不缺人。”浓眉、蓄着胡髭的七年级现任队长开口便打击着新生的自信心。的确，一支完整的球队只需七人，而三、五年级便有二十几名队员。他们的队服右臂上有红色的环，盖勒特数了数，三环的正好七位，估计是首发阵容；两环的多几位，一环的盖勒特懒得数了，估计他们连板凳都不一定有的坐。之前想给他下马威的大埃弗里只有一环，盖勒特很满意。  
“不想出丑的现在就可以回宿舍。”队长继续说道。  
一年级来了大约一半人，他们面面相觑着，评估着队长这话的分量。然而队伍里两个女生都没走，剩下的就更不好意思离开了。  
“很好，现在按照想打的位置分成四列：追球手、击球手、守门员、找球手。”队长用魔杖在空中划了三道金色的竖线。  
大家开始动了，有的还在抉择，有的目标明确，比如阿列克谢。他径直走到第四列的第一个，小埃弗里紧随其后。  
盖勒特站在击球手队伍中间，前后同学不是比他高就是比他壮实。慢慢地，大家都站好了队伍。追球手最多，毕竟场上有三个名额；其次是找球手，某种意义上这是最出风头的位置；击球手比找球手略少一些，守门员最少。  
“击球手？”高年级中一个二环对一个三环耳语。  
“以为是爱出风头，结果是个暴力型的。”三环轻笑一声。  
盖勒特不知是否是错觉，但他感到正式队伍里有人在盯着他。  
“现在分位置测试，跟着你们的分队长，解散！”  
阿列克谢悄悄向盖勒特挥了挥手，然后跟着那名三环找球手走向场地正中。紧接着，一列扫帚嗖嗖飞上两百尺左右高空，底下听不清上面的对话了。  
追球手和守门员被大略均分成两组，一半搭一半，各占据一边的三根球柱。剩下的击球手候选们，同样被带去场地正中间。  
“我们要去把找球手们打下来吗？”一个面庞宽阔的新生不怀好意地笑着，问带队的三环击球手。  
“你们今天用不着飞那么高。”绑脏辫的那个抬头望望顶上已经开始找球训练的小鬼头们。  
“况且他们还不是找球手。”另一个左耳钉了三颗黑钉的正式队员说。接着，他们抬出箱子，要去释放游走球。  
“我们的球棍呢？”盖勒特抱着胳膊，扬起头。  
一年级的同伴们也有相同的疑问。  
“球棍？”脏辫似乎像听到了笑话。  
“真是个单纯的好问题。”耳钉哂笑着附和。  
“你们或许觉得击打很有意思，像是报复仇人，但是——”  
“你们今天要做的是，躲开它不被砸昏。”  
“为什么还没有人飞起来？”  
“游走球可不会因为你在地上就停止攻击。”  
搭扣一脱，嗖嗖两颗铁球按捺不住腾空而起，忽然又垂直砸落。盖勒特一激灵赶紧驾扫帚侧身起飞，尽量走螺旋路线。而愣在他边上的小胖子就没那么幸运了——他摇晃着刚离地几尺，呼啸坠落的游走球直接打穿了扫帚尾巴，连扫帚带人摔向地面。  
“出局。”正式队员懒洋洋地说。  
“我的扫帚……”一年级求助似的望向他们。  
“快走，不是你的屁股就感谢梅林吧！”  
接下去的一个小时，盖勒特终于体会到飞行也可以是件累人的事情。每隔不到五秒钟他就不得不改换一次方向，最惊险的是被两颗球同时夹击，他的腿僵硬地夹住扫帚，身体几乎完全贴平地旋转三圈才勉强躲过。两颗球居然能灵活地攻击这么多人！而随着一声声“出局”，场上的目标越来越少，球也越来越猖狂，空中乱飞的东西反而更多——比如被拦腰打碎的扫帚柄。盖勒特不假思索的接住前半截，握着光滑没有毛刺的那端。  
那把扫帚的主人跌到地上，失去了知觉。而监视选拔的三环选手只是朝下面喊了一声：“喂，三年级的，送这个去医院。”  
“这不公平！”留下来所剩不多、气喘吁吁的新生们嚷着，“我们需要防卫！”  
盖勒特紧咬着牙关没有说话。  
“不公平，跟球去说啊。”脏辫拨弄着自己的指甲。一个游走球从他正后方飞来，他只是稍稍偏了下身子，铁球擦着他的耳朵过去，而他面不改色。  
耳钉看了一眼表，又数了数场上剩余人数，脸上浮出一丝意味深长的笑。  
这时，另一颗游走球直朝盖勒特冲来，他却没躲，而是拉开右臂，持着半截扫帚柄，作出预备回击的姿势。  
“哟。”两名正式球员同时饶有兴趣地期待着即将发生的一幕。  
嘭！  
扫帚柄正中球心！  
盖勒特有一瞬间以为自己做了件很了不得的事，但紧接着，剧痛从手腕蔓延到整条胳膊，肩膀都一下子酸软无力而垂了下去。他不得不用左手扶着右腕，紧咬着嘴唇不让眼泪夺眶而出。  
木柄已经脱手，断成更碎的两截，而铁球只是稍稍偏离了方向。  
耳钉球员吹哨了。  
“嘿，一年级单手击球，怎么想的？”脏辫朝盖勒特挑了挑眉毛。  
“还是用扫帚柄。”耳钉大笑着摇了摇头。  
“不过除了缺点常识，还行。”  
盖勒特强硬地抬起头，一语不发。  
“回地上吧。”  
他们慢悠悠地去捉回两枚游走球，召集所剩无几、必须扶着扫帚才能站稳的一年级。  
“下周起来训练。”


End file.
